Hatred Never Dies
by Tyger
Summary: PostGT. An android appears to wipe out all human life. Can the Zwarriors stand up to a foe who was made to be the perfect assassin. Complete
1. Dead Man's Dream

Even though this is Post-GT, Goku never leaves and is an adult. I just like him better that way that's all. Enjoy the fic.

**Dead Man's Dream**

Night covered a large, dense forest. It was cool and quiet except for the occasional sounds of nocturnal animals disturbing the peace in the veil of darkness.

The only source of light was the moon that loomed high above it. But it wasn't just any normal night.

It was a Lunar Eclipse.

As the moon slowly passed in the sky, it began to turn a dirty orange as the Earth's gravity bent the light of the sun to hit the moon's surface.

The color changed from orange to an even deeper orange until it turned a deep crimson, blood red.

Suddenly the entire face of the moon began to crack like an egg shell before the red was swallowed up by a bright white light that engulfed it for a brief moment.

After the light faded, another light shined in its place.

It was smaller and was moving straight for the planet at very high speeds.

The object entered the atmosphere and was bathed in fire for a few seconds before it passed through and suddenly changed course, swooping lazily like it was trying to land instead of crash.

Even still, it was moving too fast to land as it hit the Earth, spraying mountains of dirt everywhere on impact.

It didn't stop there as it razed everything in its path as it tore through the forest, uprooting trees like matchsticks.

Nothing seemed to be able to stop the object from ripping apart the Earth.

Finally, it stopped after creating a large rift in its last few moments.

The forest was almost completely obliterated by the object. A 100 meter wide trench it created was smoking and it had actually turned into lava from the heat.

Animals scurried for their lives as what remained of the forest was burned to ash by the blaze which was caused by the object.

As the fire grew, it illuminated the object. It had a strange shape to it, like an oval-shaped pod of capsule. On it was a mark that was rubbed away by the crash.

The pod whirled as it opened with a sharp hiss as steam escaped.

The door opened wide to reveal what it contained.

Within was a dark, manlike figure covered in ice. It was still, like the pod had become a coffin for the being inside.

Its right hand jerked, like a struck nerve. Seconds later, it jerked again, but one could tell it was a more conscious effort as the hand clenched into a fist and the ice was instantly vaporized by the beings power.

Its whole body began to twitch as it awoke, its eyes opening little by little.

"I'm free." It's raspy, evil voice whispered.

xxxxxxxxxx

Morning had come and already the Z-warriors were going about their usual business.

By some strange coincidence, most of them were in Satan City at the same time.

"Woman! How dare you make me take time from my training to be your pack mule!" Vegeta growled as he held on to boxes of clothes and bags of misc. woman things.

Bulma sighed as she turned to her husband.

"Listen Vegeta, it's only been an hour. I'm sure Goku isn't going to surpass you if you take off a few measly hours to help me shop. And stop calling me Woman!" Bulma told him.

Vegeta snorted, but was too busy with the boxes to fight back.

"Mama!" Bra said as she skipped up to her mother with a handful of bags.

"What is it, dear?" Bulma asked.

"I'm out of money, could I have some more?" She asked as she dropped her bags and stuck out her hands.

"Bra, you've already spent your allowance. I'm afraid you'll just have to learn to use your money wisely."

"But Mama, Marron is going to be here soon. How can we shop without money?" She pouted.

Bulma sighed, she was more strong willed than Vegeta with their daughter, but she already had him whining and she didn't need more of it so she caved.

"Fine, but only a 1000 zenni. No more, got it." She handed the girl the money and Bra cheered as she picked up her bags and went to her father.

"Papa, could you hold these for me, thanks!" Before Vegeta could say anything, she had already placed them in his hands and kissed him on the cheek before running off.

"Why me? How could this day get any worse?"

"Hey Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince spoke too soon as he flinched at the voice and turned to see his arch-rival, Kakarot walking up to him with his noisy mate beside him.

"Kakarot! What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled, but he could barely move with all of the items he held.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" Goku asked with his classic grin.

"Er…um… shopping." He moaned as Bulma walked up to ChiChi.

"Hey ChiChi, how are you?"

"Fine, just searching for some clothes for Goku. Orange gets old after a while."

"Yeah, I guess it can after 30 years."

Both women laughed at their little joke, which the two men looked at them with blank stares.

xxxxxxxxxx

Trunks and Goten were butting heads in the arcade.

"Yeah, take that!" Goten said as he and his best friend were battling on MK4.

"Oh no you don't!" Trunks said, both were using the classic fighters, Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Goten: Scorpion and Trunks: Sub-Zero

"Damn!" Goten growled as he got frozen and Trunks dealt a devastating combo to him.

"Haha, I'm gonna win!" Trunks fired another ice blast.

"Not today!" Scorpion disappeared and hit Sub-Zero from behind, returned to the other side and speared him.

"Goddammit!" Trunks growled as Goten took down the remaining life he had with a bloody combo.

"FINISH HIM!" The game said.

"Time for a barbeque." Scorpion took off his mask and fired flames from his mouth, burning Sub-Zero as he screamed and ran around.

"SCORPION WINS!"

"Yeah!" Goten cheered as he punched the air and did a few play kicks acting all macho at winning.

"What does a game prove? I can always kick the crap out of you in a real fight!" Trunks declared.

"Oh yeah!" Goten turned back and got in Trunks face, insulted by his remark.

"Yeah!" Suddenly both were grappling eachother and rolling on the ground as they pulled eachother's mouths and tried to get the upperhand.

"LIU KANG WINS!"

Both stop to see a little girl beat Scorpion, who was basically a punching bag since Goten wasn't there to control him, flashing them a big smile as she continued playing.

"Oh man." They whined as they forgot their argument and sulked.

xxxxxxxxxx

Krillin, 18, and Marron were on their way to the Mall in their car. Krillin was the one driving.

"Dad, could you hurry up please. Bra is waiting for me." Marron pleaded to her father.

"Don't worry Marron, we're almost there. You'll have plenty of time to shop with Bra." Krillin said cheerfully as he pulled onto the off ramp that led to the Mall.

"You know you could always learn how to fly. Then you wouldn't have to worry about us taking you to the Mall." Krillin suggested.

"Nice try, I'll be 16 soon and you promised you would buy me a car when I got my license." Marron said quickly.

"Saw right through me didn't she." Krillin said with a heavy sigh.

"She's our daughter, of course she saw through it." 18 said with a small grin.

"I'm just saying that she at least learn some of the basic skills. Even Bra knows how to fly."

"She's half-Saiyan also Krillin. If Marron doesn't want to learn, we shouldn't force her."

"Yeah I know." Krillin sighed.

Krillin was about to say something else when the highway exploded in front of them.

"Look out!" 18 shouted and Krillin jerked the wheel.

Marron screamed as they swerved wildly until Krillin got to a complete stop, just inches from the gaping hole that spread across the entire highway, showing a very bad fall to more traffic beneath them.

Both adults got out of the car to see what the problem was.

"Did you see what happened?" Krillin asked.

"No, but I doubt it was an accident." 18 said in a warning tone.

Across the hole, they heard footsteps and thought it was another bystander, but that quickly changed as the man continued to walk off the concrete onto the air as if it were solid ground.

They saw that he was the one who did this and were ready, but weren't sure what his intentions were and didn't go fully into fight mode.

The man stopped in the center of the hole and gave them a very cold smirk which alienated his emotionless eyes.

"I'm not sensing any ki at all. I don't like this." Krillin said as they looked at him, taking in every detail to see what they were up against.

The man wore white sneakers, black jeans, a red T-shirt, a solid black leather trench coat that fell to his knees which his hands were in its pockets, small gold hoop earrings on both ears, and a black baseball cap turned backwards with a long red and black bang sticking out through the hole. Just barely visible on the edge of the cap and a much larger version was on the back of his coat, was a red symbol with the letters RR on it.

Both gasped when they saw it.

"You're with the Red Ribbon Army aren't you?" Krillin said. "Are you an android?"

The man snickered. "Why yes I am. How very observant of you?" The android said in a raspy voice, but he said it in a very smooth undertone that many women would find sexy.

Marron was one as she had stars in her eyes as she blushed at his attractive features, but when she saw his eyes, that pretty much scared that female reaction out of her as she paled and hid in the car.

"That's impossible. Only I'm left and Dr. Gero is dead. You can't be one of his androids." 18 stated in anger.

The man didn't even flinch at her words.

"I assumed as much from an inferior creation. It really is a shame I'll have to kill all of you." The android said.

Marron whimpered when he said that and tried to keep from being seen.

"Not if I can help it! Yyyaaaa!" Krillin leaped at the man with everything her had, rearing his fist back.

In a flash, the android's right hand snapped out from his pocket and backhanded Krillin in the face, knocking the grey-haired man away and crashing into a building. This also revealed that he wore black fingerless gloves on his hands

"Krillin!" 18 shouted before returned her sights on the man.

"Care to try your luck?" The man beckoned as he returned his hand to his pocket.

"You bet!" 18 flew at him. Even though she hadn't really trained in quite some time, her power was as strong as ever with her mechanical structure.

It did little good as the man shifted his body sideways, easily avoiding her attack.

18 stopped and tried a roundhouse, but it was caught with the man's left hand, surprising her.

"You might be an android, but to me you're just a pathetic copy."

The android foot came from nowhere and nailed her right in the stomach, knocking the air from her lungs.

The man let go of her leg and raised his arm, bringing his elbow down on the back of her head, sending her straight down into the highway below, hard.

Cars swerved when they saw her crash and crashed into eachother to get away.

18 groaned, but managed to get to her feet.

She glared as the man looked at her with a wild glint that appeared in his eyes.

A semi was heading right at her, not know what had happened. The trucker saw her and hit the brakes as hard as he could.

18 powered up and blasted off, blowing the 8 ton monster off its wheels like a toy.

The android simply looked at her as she charged at him with a cry of fury.

She tried to uppercut him, but he backed away.

She tried to spin kick him, but he ducked and rose back with a knee, which she blocked with both hands.

She then began to send a frenzy of punches at him, but he dodged them with no effort at all.

"Do you see how it is to fight a superior creation?" The android said before phasing away to appear behind her.

"Useless." He pulled a hand out to blast her.

"Destructo Disk!"

The android turned and caught the attack as if he had expected it.

"So you're still alive. Based on my data, that blow should have killed you or the least taken you out of the fight."

Krillin was dirty and his clothes ragged, but he was there, proud and true.

"Well you're data is obsolete. I may be old, but I've still got plenty of fight in me." Krillin got in a fighting stance.

The man got back that wild glint. "Hmmm, lets see how much blood you have in you."

He closed his fist, shattering the disk into fragments.

xxxxxxxxxx

The others were unaware of the fighting nearby.

The two women decided to shop together, their husbands behind them to carry everything they buy.

Both men groaned as they each held a tower of boxes, Vegeta's being the tallest, but Goku wasn't far behind.

"Would this color look great on Goku?" Chi Chi asked as she showed Bulma a nice business shirt.

"Sure, I think it'll look great on him." Bulma replied.

"Great! I'll buy it!" Chi Chi said.

"Why do women go hysterical over clothes?" Goku whispered to Vegeta as Chi Chi threw the box on top, causing the tower to wobble.

"How the hell should I know how the female mind works?" Vegeta gruffly whispered back.

"Man I sure wish something exciting would happen right about now." Goku sighed as they were about to go to another store.

Suddenly, Krillin shot through a wall and crashed into a fountain, causing a big splash.

Everyone turned as the man slumped at the edge as water poured down on him.

"Krillin!" Goku dropped his boxes, causing them to fall over and almost unsettling Vegeta's tower of boxes as he tried to keep them from tilting.

Goku floated down to his best friend, who was barely conscious as his face was black and blue from so many bruises.

"Krillin, what happened?"

"A new… enemy, Goku. 18…. Marron… save them." He moaned in pain.

Goku quickly searched himself and grabbed his emergency Senzu and popped it into his best friend's mouth.

"Eat this Senzu, Krillin. Don't worry, I'll save them." Goku took off through the same hole that Krillin had made.

Goten and Trunks left the arcade, oblivious to what had happened, but when they saw Goku leave the Mall, they knew something must've happened.

"Come on, let's go." Both took off after him.

Vegeta watched Kakarot as well as Trunks and Goten fly out.

With a grunt, he sat the down the boxes as easy as he could to keep them from falling over.

"Vegeta." Bulma said.

The Prince turned to her with no expression on his face.

"What's happening?" She asked in an unsure tone.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You stay here." With a flash, he took off, knocking over the tower with his ki when he took off.

Bulma's attitude changed after the tower collapsed on both her and Chi Chi.

"Ugggghhh, I'll get him for that."

xxxxxxxxxx

Goku ascended to the air to get a better look. He knew he couldn't sense 18's ki because she didn't have one, but Marron did and so he tried to find her's.

"Got it." He powered up and blasted off.

"Dad!" Goten shouted as he and Trunks caught up with him.

"What's going on, Goku?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have to hurry." The three took off with even more speed.

When they got near Marron's ki, they saw the fighting.

18 was fighting furiously with an unknown man who was toying with her.

"Goten, Trunks. Go get Marron and take her someplace safe."

"Right." Both said and took off to do as they were told.

"Kakarot!" Goku turned to see Vegeta stop next to him.

"I'm glad you could make, Vegeta." Goku said with a smile.

"Hmph, I'm just here because there might be a good chance of a fight." The Saiyan snorted.

xxxxxxxxxx

18 was firing rapidly at the man, but he phased away from all of her blasts, making him seem like a ghost as he left afterimages every time he phased.

The man paused for a brief instant as his eyes flashed red.

"High power levels. They're here."

In an instant, he appeared in front of her and kicked her hard in the chin, sending her flying from the force.

xxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta saw her flying right at them and the Saiyan Prince caught her.

"Well well well, I was wondering when you two would show up." Said the unknown man who floated up to them, but kept his distance from them.

"Just who are you anyway! Why have you attacked my friends and hurt innocent people?" Goku demanded.

The man simply grinned. "Why do you always ask that question yet you always know the answer? I simply want to exterminate every living thing on this planet."

Goku's expression hardened. "Guessing from the fact that I can't sense your ki you must be an android."

"Good guess. Handiwork of the good ol' doctor himself." The man replied as a wind blew his coat to the side.

"But how can that be? Dr. Gero is dead and we've destroyed Cell and Super 17. There's no way that you can be one of his." Goku said.

18 regained some strength and broke free from Vegeta's grip.

"Everything was destroyed. There's nothing left of his lab. It's impossible." The female android stated.

The man raised a finger and waved it as he clicked his tongue.

"That's where you're wrong. I am the first android he ever created. I am the prototype to all of the androids after me. I am Android number 1."

18 gasped.

"No, all of the other androids before us were defective and weak so they were destroyed."

This made 1 laugh, which unnerved them a little.

"Is that the excuse he told you? On the contrary 18, the androids before you were far stronger."

18 seemed even more surprised.

"Didn't it seem odd that 19 and Gero were weaker than you and 16 was stronger? Hmm?" 1 asked.

18 didn't know how to answer.

"Cell was the only exception and I'll tell you why." 1 began as memories returned.

"You see Dr. Gero was so furious at the Red Ribbon Army losing to Goku that he wanted to create the most powerful being he could.

_Dr. Gero hiding in the mountains and working on machines._

"He spent years perfecting the greatest android to surpass all lifeforms. That's when he came to make me."

_"Rise Android 1! You have been completed!" Dr. Gero ordered as 1 woke and stepped out from his pod._

"But he didn't realize that I was so powerful that I couldn't be controlled no matter what he ordered me to do. I almost killed him when I woke, but he was smart enough to implant a remote to cut off my functions."

_"1, what are you doing? I am your master and you do as I say!" The doctor ordered, but 1 kept advancing to tear him to pieces. Luckily Gero had a remote which he pressed a button. 1's eyes blanked out and he was as stiff as a statue._

"Seeing me too strong to control, he decided to build others, strong enough to defeat Goku, but weak enough to be controlled. That didn't go very well as they too were rebellious, but I destroyed them because I didn't want competition. That also proved that I was strong enough to resist the remote."

"So then what happened?" Goku asked, getting curious.

1 seemed to smile at Goku.

"I always liked your attitude, Goku. It's actually refreshing from all of the others being battle-hardened, yet you've never changed no matter who the enemy was. Well anyways…"

_Three androids stood before 1 as he looked at them with a simple grin._

_The big one with the long ponytail and the short one with the big hat attacked, but 1 blew them to pieces before they even got close._

_The one remaining android seemed angered, but Gero laughed._

_"You've done it now! With the destruction of 14 and 15, Android 13 can become even stronger!"_

_Android 13 did so as he absorbed their chips and power cells and began to grow bigger as their power filled his body._

_"Now Android 13! Kill him!"_

_The behemoth lunged at 1, but 1 moved out of reach as if he were a shadow._

_13 tried again, but 1 still moved away._

_The monster growled until 1's hand appeared in his face._

_1 grinned as he blasted 13 into ashes._

"Seeing me as too great a threat and me becoming more resistant to being shut off. He locked me away in my pod and sent me into the core of the moon, frozen in suspended animation forever."

"Cell was basically an experiment to see if he could bypass the rebellion I had by making a genetic android from the cells of the most powerful fighters in the world and to grow stronger by absorbing you and your brother to become perfect. Basically strong but still able to be controlled. Cell was an inferior creation by my standards."

"So how did you break free?" Goku asked.

"I waited. I may have been unable to move, but my computer still functioned perfectly." 1 tapped his head with a finger.

"I watched and waited. I observed all of you as you grew more powerful with each new threat. Seeing that these new levels of Super Saiyan could be a problem, I began to adapt my own power to grow stronger as I meditated in my prison until the time when I could escape. That's when it happened. The distortion created by 17 on the Earth and in Hell. That created enough energy to rouse me from my sleep. I wasn't yet able to break free from my prison, but I knew it wouldn't be long. Last night there was a Lunar Eclipse, the gravity between the Earth and Moon was strong enough to pull me from the Moon's core and send me back to the Earth. Now I'm free to do whatever I please."

Vegeta hmphed.

"I think you're all talk. You're still nothing but a pile of bolts to me!" Vegeta powered up and charged at 1, transforming to SS as he did.

1 saw the attack coming long before Vegeta even got to him.

With his left hand still in his pocket, he pulled his coat out like a matador teasing a bull.

"What!" It was too late, Vegeta flew straight into the coat and 1 wrapped his arm around Vegeta.

The Prince let out muffled yells as he kicked and tried to get out.

"It's better than being flesh and blood." 1 pulled out his right hand and hit Vegeta square in his back, almost snapping his spine.

Vegeta howled and continued to fight to get out.

"Leather isn't very breathable. You'll soon die from suffocation."

1 proceeded to punch Vegeta repeatedly through the leather, making the Saiyan howl even more.

"Vegeta!" Goku flew to save his friend's life.

1 saw Goku coming and threw Vegeta at Goku, who caught him.

Using Vegeta as a distraction, 1 fired a powerful blast of ki at them.

Seeing the danger, Goku placed his fingers to his head and disappeared, letting the blast pass by and blow apart an entire city block in an explosion of fire.

1 snickered as a mushroom cloud rose into the air and he turned to see Goku and Vegeta on the other side.

"Clever move. Was that Instant Transmission?"

"Yeah, why?" Goku asked as Vegeta shook the cobwebs out to find himself in his rival's arms.

"Let go of me you idiot!" Vegeta growled as he shoved Goku away.

1 smirked.

"I was just wondering. Is this how it works?" 1 suddenly vanished.

"Get out of the way, Vegeta!" Goku pushed Vegeta hard and transformed to SS in a flash as 1 appeared slightly above him with his fist raised to strike.

1's fist passed through air as Goku vanished.

"I guess I was right." 1 vanished as Goku appeared, kicking from behind, but 1 vanished again.

"Damn! It's harder to fight him if I can't sense where he is?" Goku looked around, expecting the android to appear.

He heard something and turned to see a blast heading right for him, which he flew over.

1 appeared above him and slammed his feet into his back, driving him down fast into the pavement with ground shattering force.

The entire city seemed to shift and upheaval from the impact.

1 flew out of the hole, with Goku in hot pursuit.

"Nyyyaa!" Goku shouted as he threw a barrage of punches and kicks at 1, who evaded them with a wide grin on his face.

Both phased and bounced around the city, mere blurs to the eye.

Shockwaves shattered windows whenever they clashed, but Goku was clearly outmatched.

"Come on, I expected more from the legendary Goku." 1 said as he shifted away from every blow just when they were about to land no matter how fast Goku threw them.

Goku growled and brought forth all of his power into a haymaker.

1 saw it coming and blocked it.

Light burst from the force of their limbs, swallowing everything in sight.

Goku seemed shocked as he looked at 1, who grinned.

Throughout the entire fight, 1 never used his hands at all which was surprising since he had blocked Goku's punch with his left leg, which was straight as a steel pole.

"Hehehe. Don't worry. You are after all, organic." 1 pulled out his right hand and thrust with it.

Goku gasped as his stomach was pierced, 1's hand like a knife blade, impaling the Saiyan until his whole hand was inside.

"Even for a Saiyan, this wound could be life-threatening." He jerked his hand out, which was slick with Goku's blood and his glove soaked almost completely.

Goku clutched the wound with his hands to stop the bleeding. 1 dropping his leg back down.

"It's a shame really. I don't hate you nor am I following Gero's programming. I actually enjoyed running you through and I'll enjoy taking your life."

1 aimed his right hand as dark ki gathered within it, Goku helpless to stop him with such a mortal wound.

Suddenly 1 was struck in the back by a blast, surprising him as he turned to see Gohan with his hand aimed at him.

"So the first born son of Goku arrives. I expected you to be wearing your ridiculous costume." 1 said as he eyed Gohan, who was in clothes similar to Piccolo's, but without the turban or the cape.

"Whatever you have against my Dad, you'll have to deal with me first." Gohan declared.

Goku began to lose consciousness as he could no longer sustain flight and plummeted to the ground.

Gohan saw his father falling and dashed to catch him, but 1 threw a barrage of blasts which exploded in his path, keeping him occupied to save his own life.

Goku managed enough strength to keep from crashing, but his landing wasn't very good at all as he landed on his front like he was trying to do a belly buster on the cement.

"Father!" Gohan tried again, but 1 appeared right in his face.

"Hello." 1 spun around, distracting the young adult with his coat which hid his kick into Gohan's stomach.

"Good bye." 1 brought his hands on top of one another.

Red ki materialized into a baseball bat and he swung.

Gohan raised both arms to block, but that did little as he was hit and sent tumbling through four sky scrapers and he was still going.

1 shielded his eyes from the sun to see Gohan's body.

"He's going…going… gone!" 1 said with childlike enthusiasm as the bat flickered away and he turned his attention back to Goku.

The Saiyan had gotten to one knee, clutching his wound with one hand and patting himself with the other.

"Gotta find my Senzu Bean." He began to panic because he couldn't find it, then he remembered."

_"Krillin, what happened?"_

_"A new… enemy, Goku. 18…. Marron… save them." He moaned in pain._

_Goku quickly searched himself and grabbed his emergency Senzu and popped it into his best friend's mouth._

_"Eat this Senzu, Krillin. Don't worry, I'll save them."_

"Dammit! I gave it to Krillin. This doesn't look good." He said as he fell out of Super Saiyan.

1 smirked at his fallen foe.

"If you're through praying. I'll finish you off now." 1 said as he raised a hand, still walking as he gathered ki into it.

"Final Flash!"

A yellow beam struck 1 full force, blowing away everything around him with pure destructive power.

Above, Vegeta had a smirk as electricity sparked around him in his SS2 state.

"Take that you pile of scrap! Nobody kills Kakarot but me!" Vegeta claimed.

The smoke cleared to see a giant hole, Goku at the edge, unharmed. Then the smoke cleared even more to see 1 standing on a small pillar of concrete, still in the same position when he was struck.

"What the hell?" The Saiyan said in awe.

1 turned his head to look up at him. "Was that supposed to hurt me?"

Before Vegeta could blink, 1 was right in front of him, ramming his knee into his stomach.

The Prince vomited a mouthful of blood.

"I told you I have been watching you. Did you think I was bluffing?" 1 grabbed the back of Vegeta's head and slammed his face on his knee.

Vegeta gasped as his nose was busted and more blood shot out.

1 finished him with a rapid barrage of kicks to his face before a deadly spinning roundhouse to his side, breaking several ribs as he shot down into the ground, tearing a long trench until he stopped, falling back to his normal state.

1 looked down at Goku, who was barely clinging to life.

"Now to finish what I started." 1 decided to not wait anymore and dove like a meteor at the weakened Saiyan.

1's sensor blinked as two people phased in front of Goku, they were 18 and Krillin.

"Solar Flare!" Both shouted as they put their hands in front of their face and closed their eyes.

"Arrrggghhh!" 1 growled as he stopped to shield his eyes from the bright light.

"Come on Goku. Hang in there." Krillin said as he and 18 picked him up on their shoulders and phased while 1 was distracted.

"My eyes! Damn you Human vermin!" 1 growled, but he soon regained his sight.

He blinked a few times to clear the spots and saw that Goku was gone.

1 landed and walked over to the spot where Goku was, the only thing left was a small puddle of blood.

He turned and walked over to where there was another puddle of blood, made by Vegeta when he kneed him.

The android knelt down and touched it with the index finger of his left hand and rubbed it between his finger and thumb.

"Vegeta's blood will do nicely, but I'll need to get it from his Tan dien chakra like I did with Goku." 1 stood back up.

"No matter, I can always get it later." 1 looked down at his right hand, which was still covered in Goku's blood.

The strange thing was that the blood was still wet and dripping, like the first moment it covered his hand.

"I'll spare them for now. They can have their moment of anxiety." 1 began to walk down the deserted road and seemingly faded away like a ghost.


	2. The Undeniable Truth

Wow, only the first chapter and already three reviews. I am truly honored by BballAnimeLover89, Shawna, and titanfan for their generosity.

I'm a quick writer so once I have an idea I can get a chapter up within a week or less, depending on how much time I have.

Thank you very much and now on with the fic.

**The Undeniable Truth**

During the fighting, Goten and Trunks got Marron, Bra, and their mothers and took them to Capsule Corp.

Krillin and 18 dragged Goku's body soon after. After a few seconds of wild hysteria from Chi Chi, she and Bulma quickly bandaged his wound to stop the bleeding.

Systematically, the others began to arrive as well. Gohan was the first, accompanied by Videl and Pan.

He tried to get back to his Dad after being knocked into the stratosphere, but by the time he got back, the man was gone as was his father.

At first he thought the man had killed him, but he sensed his father's ki along with Krillin's so he raced to his house to see if his family was alright.

Thankfully they were and they flew to CC right away.

Even with the man's powerful attacks, Gohan was in good health, aside from wounded pride.

The last was Vegeta, who entered without a scratch. He had used his own Senzu to recover, he always kept one on his person incase he ever injured himself severely in the Gravity Room.

The Prince was royally pissed at how easily Android 1 beat them. Even a SS2 seemed like nothing to him. It even made the Saiyan wonder how powerful he really was.

Super 17 was strong enough to fend off Goku at SS4, but that was only because he was able to absorb his ki.

Goku's breathing was shallow and short as he fought to stay alive.

"Come on Dad, hang on." Gohan said as the Son family watched over him.

"I'll...try…son." Goku replied, his voice in great strain to say anything at all.

"Don't talk, save your strength." Chi Chi whispered as he pulled back a few of his wild locks to get a better look at his face.

"If Kakarot is dying, then why the hell hasn't anybody given him a Senzu." Vegeta gruffly stated.

"Do you think we would have done that by now if we did?" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta said nothing.

"Krillin's gone to get some from Korin. He wanted to repay his debt to Goku." 18 explained as she sat on a couch with her daughter, opposite of Goku.

Her clothes were torn and ruined from fighting, but due to her android body, she could take a lot of punishment and repair any wound in a matter or minutes or hours depending on the severity of the injury.

Vegeta snorted. "It would be so easy to use Instant Transmission, but the only one who knows how to use it doesn't even have the strength to lift his arm."

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted again.

Vegeta simply left them to get something to eat.

He entered the kitchen to find his son sitting at the dinner table, eating a pile a sandwiches.

Vegeta said nothing as he sat down opposite of his son and swiped them as if they were his, but Trunks didn't argue.

"You know it's strange to see him like this." Trunks said absentmindedly.

Vegeta continued to eat without saying a word.

"Goku's practically the strongest fighter in the universe and this guy suddenly shows up and does this to him."

Vegeta growled deep in his throat, making the boy wish he had kept his mouth shut as he sweatdropped.

"I mean… uh… that he's a great fighter, but not as great as you though Dad! You're the Prince of all Saiyans and that low-class moron should show you the respect you deserve for he is not your equal." Trunks quickly said, trying to appease his father before he got the beating of a lifetime.

Vegeta calmed down, but then pulled the plate over to his side and continued to eat.

Trunks was about to say something, but didn't want to push his luck and just sat there in silence.

"I understand what you mean, son." Vegeta pushed the plate back and stood up.

"But next time, choose your words better or I'll turn you into my personal punching bag. Got it!" The boy jumped from fright as Vegeta left him alone to finish his meal.

"God damn Woman has gotten me soft." Vegeta muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway to the Gravity Room.

xxxxxxxxxx

In a large city near Satan City, chaos ensued while the people scattered everywhere in fear.

Mass hysteria would be most likely, but then rapid explosions consumed them, killing many instantly.

Android 1 walked down a long highway with a wide smirk on his face.

"Oh I do so love the sound of fear, but I love the sound of pain even more."

1 pointed to a large pile of rubble that used to be a building.

The pile suddenly went airborne and with a flick of his wrist, the rubble launched themselves at their unsuspecting victims.

The people continued to run, but when a large shadow appeared above them, they turned to look up to see their impending doom.

Dozens were crushed by the weight like insects while others were sliced to shreds by tiny pebbles that 1 controlled.

"I'll never grow tired of those sounds." 1 said contently as he snatched an unsuspecting teenager and snapped his neck with a quick jerk. He grabbed a pair of dark shades that were on the kid's head and put them on.

"Now I'm stylin'" He grinned with his new attire.

"Hold it!"

1 turned to see a middle-aged man holding a shotgun not five feet from him.

"Don't move. Or I'll blast you for hurting those people." The man warned, aiming the weapon with the skill of an experienced shooter.

1 took a step.

The man was true to his word as he pulled the trigger.

The small BBs ricocheted off 1's body like nothing.

The man stared at 1 in complete surprise and fear at seeing what he had just seen.

"I say you have guts for trying to stop me." 1 said to the man before swiping the gun with lightning speed.

The man looked down at his hands to see his gun missing and looked to see 1 pump it, ejecting the shell as another replaced it.

"But apparently not enough brains."

1 held the gun with one arm and placed it on the man's forehead and pulled the trigger.

The man's head was blown to pulp, sending blood, bone, and gray matter all over the road, leaving a bloody, gory mess.

"And now you have no brains at all." 1 pumped the gun again and turned it on a fleeing woman, cutting her in half with the last shell.

"Such a pathetic race of people. I'm glad I'm not one of them."

In a flash of red light, the entire city was vaporized by an extremely powerful explosion.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a smoldering crater. Nothing to even show that the city ever existed.

1 seemed pleased with his work as smoke billowed and the wind blew.

"What to do now?" 1 asked himself as his eyes flickered red.

"Goku and the others are still in Satan City at Capsule Corp."

1 looked to his left.

"And Krillin is moving quickly, possibly to gather Senzus."

1 focused some more.

"Yamcha and Tien are on the other side of the planet. Not even worth my time to find."

Then he focused on a very high power level.

"But there is one Human with incredible power. Maybe enough to be a challenge."

1 was about to take off when a powerful gust blew an object at him, which he caught as it was heading right for him.

It was a thin, hard backed book.

Curious, he turned it over and read the title.

"Myths and Legends, I guess this could pass the time." 1 said and took off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Krillin was going full throttle, flying over Mach 2 as he closed in on Korin's Tower.

"Please, Goku. I'm going as fast as I can." Krillin begged as he reached the tall pole that held the structure and shot upwards through the clouds.

"Master Korin!" Krillin shouted as he flew in. "I need your help! Goku's been hurt real bad and we don't have any Senzu Beans!"

The white cat looked at him as Yajirobi popped his head out from the kitchen.

"Goku's hurt. Who could have done that?" Korin asked.

"An android, but there's no time for that! Every second counts so please can you spare at least one bean I beg you!" Krillin dropped down to his knees and placed his face on the ground in a humbling plea for help.

"Don't be so dramatic, of course you can have them."

Tears of joy swelled in Krillin's eyes.

"But you did come a little early. There's only a few that are ripe enough." Korin tossed Krillin a small brown bag.

"Use them well. It won't be some time until the others are ripened." The cat warned.

"Thank you so much! Well I got to go! Bye!" Krillin blasted off.

"What was that all about?" Yajirobi asked.

Korin's face darkened.

"A terrible tragedy has befallen the Earth, if he's strong enough to put Goku in such a state. There isn't much hope for the world right now unless that boy can stop him."

"Oh." Yajirobi said before returning to the kitchen to finish preparing lunch.

_"Don't worry Goku! I'm on my way!"_ Krillin thought to himself before adding another burst of speed and was gone in a streak of light.

xxxxxxxxxx

1 was busy reading the book as he flew at incredible speed towards his victim.

His sensors picked up a fast moving power and he stopped on a dime.

He recognized the power.

"Krillin's heading back to Satan City. He must have the Senzus then. Still, they will need time to strategize to determine how big a threat I am and will be oblivious to my little fun with Goku's pupil."

In a flash of ki, Android 1 blasted back on his original course.

xxxxxxxxxx

Despite the wound, Goku seemed somewhat better thanks to his Saiyan heritage. But without a Senzu, he'd be bedridden for a week at the least.

"I'm back!" Krillin shouted as he burst into the room, holding the bag of Senzus.

"Thank goodness." Chi Chi said with happiness, then promptly passed out from all of the stress.

"Mom!" Goten and Gohan yelled as they caught her.

"Hey Krillin, glad you made it." Goku groaned weakly, but had a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see that you're all right." Krillin said as he walked up to his old friend and pulled out a Senzu, which Goku chewed and swallowed.

After a few seconds, Goku sat up and hopped off the bed with a grin.

"Whoa man do I feel great!" Goku cheered as he stretched his arms wide like he just had a good nap.

Chi Chi came back to consciousness to see her husband standing before her.

"Goku!"

"Chi.. aahhh!" Goku was tackled by his wife as she squeezed the life out of him.

"Oh honey! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Chi Chi cried as Goku regained his bearings and got back to his feet and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"It's alright Chi Chi. Thanks to the Senzu, I'm as strong as ever."

Just then, Vegeta came back. He looked a little worn and sweaty from hard training.

"Took you long enough. What was it, two hours it took for you to get there and back?" Vegeta scoffed at Krillin, who seemed hurt.

"I flew as fast as I could, but at least I got them didn't I!" Krillin shouted back at the Saiyan, who scoffed at them man again before turning his sights on Goku.

"Kakarot, how could you allow that android to damage you so badly? If he were more thorough, he would have killed you without effort."

"Sorry Vegeta. I just didn't expect him to be so strong, but right now we need to do is find him before more innocent people get hurt." Goku replied.

"He's an android, there's no way we can detect his presence! How in the hell are we supposed to find him!" Vegeta roared.

"I dunno, I thought you might have a plan."

Vegeta facefaulted and Goku looked at the fallen man as he scratched the back of his head.

"What'd I say?" He asked the others.

"Hey, check this out." Goten called as he turned up the volume to the TV News with a reporter in a helicopter.

"I am hovering where East City once stood, now nothing but a graveyard to those who were there when this great tragedy occurred. There is no confirmation to what has caused such destruction. We'll report once we have further news on the situation."

Goten turned off the TV.

"Well he's not very discreet, is he?" Trunks said.

"So what if he destroys a city? That doesn't tell us shit!" Vegeta said.

"It might be a clue. He does seem to want to kill all humans, but he's not merely wiping them out. In two hours, he's only destroyed one city when he easily had the power to annihilate hundreds of cities in half that time." Bulma pointed out.

"Well being an android, time doesn't really matter. He can live practically forever, just like me." 18 stated, saddened by the inability to grow old as her husband slowly succumbed to human mortality.

"Without anybody to control him, he could become wild like Buu did when he killed Babadi." Said Gohan.

"No, he's not just a killing machine. He's much worse." 18 added.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"He doesn't simply kill because he was created to. He enjoys it. I saw that look in his eyes when I fought him. I may have been human once, but never have I seen such a powerful look of bloodlust and carnage in any creature the likes I saw in his.

He simply wanted to torture me even though I was nowhere near his equal. And that's not all."

The others listened as the woman continued.

"Being once human, my brother and I were able to overcome our programming, killing Goku was just a bonus to us even though we really had no need to. But he's the first, a machine built with Gero's full hatred and anger towards you, Goku.

Android 1 is basically an incarnation of the Dr.'s hatred of you in his strides for world domination. His computer brain may even be superior to mine if he was able to overcome Gero's control.

During his imprisonment, 1 may have evolved to become Gero's perfect assassin, an android able to grow stronger and adapt to any battle situation. Unless he is stopped, he won't end with just the Earth. He'll become something more than even Gero could have imagined." 18 paused briefly, as if scared of what she was about to say.

"A god."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Phew, what a hard day." Said the tired boy as he entered his house and sat down to enjoy to crisp cool air inside from the balmy outside heat.

"Uub, are you ready for supper?" Called a female voice.

"Yeah Mom!" Uub replied. "And could you bring me a glass of water?"

"Sure, just a minute."

A moment later, a tall, slender woman with dark hair and tanned skin like Uub walked in and handed him a glass of cold water.

"How was today? Anything interesting?" She asked.

"No Mom, just dug a few acres for planting season." Uub replied as he brushed off his hands that were caked in dirt.

"You should use some tools in this hard ground or you'll hurt yourself." His mother advised.  
"I'll be fine, I'm just trying to strengthen myself the way my former sensei was taught. Plus the village will have plenty to eat once the seeds grow."

A knock came at the door.

"Could you get that for me, it might be your father. I'm busy with the food." She said and left as Uub went to answer the door.

He opened it to meet a tall man in dark clothing.

"Hello, may I help you?" Uub politely asked.

"Are you Majuub?" The man asked as he raised his shades to rest on his cap.

"Yes, but most just call me Uub. Why?"

"Just making sure."

Uub didn't even see the punch that slammed against his cheek, the force throwing him across his house and through the wall.

Uub fell to the ground and tucked his legs in to roll several times before he stopped, waiting for whoever struck him, but the man was already behind him with his hand pointing down.

"Die?"

Uub gasped before the man fired.

A pillar of dust and smoke rose from the destructive blast.

"Hhhyyaaa!"

The man turned his head and got hit by a powerful flying kick, which knocked his head to the side.

Uub backflipped to land a short distance from the stranger.

The man snickered as he rubbed the area where he was kicked.

"You hit pretty hard for a Human." The man turned to face Uub with a wild flickering in his eyes and returned his hand to his pocket.

"But I expected more from the incarnation of Majin Buu. It's a pity really."

Uub got in a fighting stance.

"Just who are you anyway? Have I done something to cause you to attack me?"

The man grinned.

"No, nothing at all. I just want to spill your blood all over the ground." The man said without a hint of bluffing.

"I'm warning you. You have no idea who you're up against." Uub declared.

The man's eyes flickered red a few times.

"With your current powerlevel, it would be a joke to even play with you."

Uub didn't like the look the man was giving him. It was like his eyes were staring into his soul and wanted to rip it right out of his body.

He knew that the man would fight, but he didn't want his people of village to be harmed.

"Fine, if you want a fight. Then follow me." Uub powered up and took off, which the man quickly followed.

Both men flew across the orange sky as the sun slowly set in the horizon.

Uub saw a large clearing with a giant bluff and decided that there was nobody around and descended.

Uub landed with one foot and set himself with the other as he turned to face the man who stopped just inches from the ground and just dropped, landing gently on the grass.

"All right. You want me and now you got me. But for this to be a battle of warriors, I want to know who you are?" Uub demanded.

The man nodded to oblige.

"If you haven't noticed, I am an android created by Dr. Gero. I am Android Number 1, but I find it dull for one of my power to be labeled with a mere number, so I decided to personify myself."

"Oh, so what do you call yourself?" Uub asked half-heartedly as a wind blew his Mohawk to one side as it did the man's bang and coat.

The man reached behind his back and pulled out a book.

"I found it by reading this book about ancient myths and legends of civilizations long since destroyed. One legend intrigued me and I so call myself as the man was called in his time. From now on, you may call me Sieg." Android 1 said before tossing the book away.

"Sieg, huh." Uub stated.

"It's short for Siegfreid, a man known to be invincible in his time. That is the name I have chosen."

"So Sieg as you now call yourself." Uub widened his stance as his battle aura flared around him.

"Let's see if you can live up to your name!" Uub cried as he powered up, the ground shattering around him.

Android 1, who has now named himself Sieg, watched with mild enthusiasm as Uub brought forth all of his ki.

"Aaaaahhhh!" The ground ripped itself apart and shot skyward in boulder-sized hunks like gravity didn't exist.

With a final cry of completion, Uub's aura shined brightly and exploded in every direction, destroying the ground around him.

As the smoke cleared, Uub seemed pleased as he shined in all his glory. The pupil of Goku.

Sieg's sensors flashed repeatedly.

"Six hundred and forty million. Well I can't blame you for trying, but you're still outclassed." Sieg stated.

"But I'll be more than fair since you think you stand a chance. I'll keep my right hand in my pocket, using only three of my limbs to attack and defend myself. I beat Goku and Vegeta without even having to use my hands."

Uub seemed shocked at Sieg's words.

"You beat, Sensei."

"Yes, quite easily as a matter of fact. Don't worry, you teacher is still alive if that helps anything. I don't want you distracted or else humiliating you will be empty when I tear out your heart!"

Uub snapped back into his fighting stance.

"Ready!" Sieg said as the air heated around him and pebbles floated in the air.

"Set!" Sieg's power pushed against Uub, who tried to stand his ground against the force.

"GO!" The ground exploded under Sieg's feet as he charged at Uub.


	3. Fun and Games

I'm so happy that all of you enjoyed the fic so far. To know that you write simply to say that you liked it is the greatest feeling to me. Thank you very much and I hope you keep enjoying the show.

**It's All Fun and Games until Somebody gets Killed**

"GO!"

Uub was surprised at the Android's speed, but at the last fraction of a second, he phased, leaving only his afterimage for Sieg to hit.

Sieg's punch carried him through the image until he stopped, his burst causing a wave of dust to swallow him.

"Not bad, human." Sieg said as the dust cleared and he looked up to see Uub gathering blue ki into his hands.

"Kamehame…HA!" Uub shouted and fired.

Sieg disappeared when the blast struck, obliterating the bluff in a flash of power.

Uub grew a smile. "Got him."

Sieg slammed into his back with a diving kick, sending him out of control and crashing with seismic force.

"But not good either." Sieg crossed his arms in a cocky fashion.

The ground blew apart as Uub shot right at him with fury in his eyes.

"I'm gonna tear you apart!"

Sieg grinned as he placed the shades of his eyes.

"It'll fun to see you try."

Uub flew in with a hard right, but Sieg backed away, but he certainly felt to force behind it as his red shirt actually had a cut in it even though the boy didn't touch it.

Sieg didn't have time to worry about it as Uub continued to send a barrage of punches and kicks at him with all of his rage and power.

The android parried and blocked every blow with expert precision, but the human wouldn't let up.

Sieg's sensors went off.

_"Incredible, his powerlevel's rising."_

Uub saw a momentary pause and swung hard with his left, because Sieg's left arm wouldn't be able to block it in time.

Sieg noticed the strike and charged. This did two things. One it made so that he would suffer less damage from the punch as it grazed him, and second it left Uub wide open.

Uub gasped as Sieg sank his elbow deep into his stomach.

Sieg finished with an uppercut and powerful thrust kick, knocking the boy away.

Uub instantly recovered and shot at him like a rocket.

"Hyyyaaa!"

Sieg didn't expect him to retaliate and Uub hit him right in the face with a full speed headbutt.

Sieg's head snapped back violently as his shades were knocked off.

Uub then unleashed a full barrage of kicks and punches on the android, who couldn't raise a defense against the relentless assault.

"Hrrraaa!" Uub finished with an ax-handle smash to Sieg's skull, sending him downwards like a comet.

Sieg recovered and stopped himself from crashing, swooping backwards to a stop.

"Hmph, his powerlevel is now over seven hundred million. I hadn't expected this, but still he's not my equal, not by a long shot."

Uub was breathing a little harder than usual a he wiped some sweat from his brow and landed opposite of Sieg.

"Man this guy is tough. I threw everything I had and he's still coming. I don't know how much longer I can hold out, but I have to win." Uub clenched his fists as his muscles bulged and veins began to swell on his arms.

Sieg cracked his neck a few times to loosen up.

"Are you done resting? I still want to have some fun."

"I'm ready whenever you are." Uub replied as he got back into his fighting stance.

Sieg smirked as a blue aura flared around him.

"Good, I guess I'll start the party with a bang." Sieg raised his left arm even with his head as a yellow ki ball formed in his palm.

Uub could almost feel the power gathering into it as it hummed louder with every passing second.

Ki wrapped around it layer by layer as the humming seemed to turn into a dull roar until it was only as big as a basketball, but it continued to grow stronger.

Sieg let out a slight chuckle as his feet began to sink into the ground as the mass of the ball grew so great that the ground caved around Sieg, but he kept himself at ground level.

"Grand Slam!" Sieg shouted and threw the ball with a great heave.

Uub could only look in stunned horror as the ball flew at him, ripping apart the ground from the power it gave off.

An explosion more powerful than any warhead erupted, followed by cries of agony.

xxxxxxxxxx

The group was a little shaken, but also a little confused by 18's words.

"What do you mean, god? You mean like Kibitokai?" Gohan asked.

"No, I mean as in a being with unsurpassable strength; a being with no equal in the universe. That is why he must be stopped before that can happen." 18 stood up.

"We have to stop him at all costs. If he wins here than the entire universe will be destroyed."

"That's easier said than done. This planet isn't exactly small and he could be anywhere just waiting to strike when we least expect it." Vegeta stated.

"Krillin, how many Senzus do we have?" Goku asked.

Krillin looked into the bag.

"Just four left, Korin said there wouldn't be any for a while so this was all he could give me."

Goku nodded. "Ok, there has to be a way that we can track him, but how?"

"Only Number 16 could sense both androids and people. If Cell hadn't destroyed him, he could have been a great help." 18 said.

"Maybe he still can."

Everybody looked at Bulma with some confused looks.

"What do you mean, Woman?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma fumed as she stormed over and glared at her husband.

"I've been your wife for over twenty years and you still don't remember my name! Then let me spell it out for you! B-U-L-M-A, Bulma! Got it!"

Vegeta didn't seem the least bit affected by her screams.

"Listen, we don't have time for your idiotic rambling. Now tell us what it was you were talking about, Woman."

"Ugh!"smack

Vegeta now had a large red handprint on his left cheek where Bulma slapped him. His eyes were closed in anger, but he kept his cool despite his pride being stepped on with her action.

Bulma seemed to feel a little better and calmed down, but gave Vegeta one last glare before turning back to the others.

"Well after Cell was defeated, I collected what was left of 16 because I couldn't just let him lay there after he tried to destroy Cell by blowing himself up. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough left to rebuild him, but most of his systems were functional."

"So maybe you could build a machine to track Android 1 and stop him." Gohan said.

"No, at least not for a while because my father was the better expert with machines. But I could augment it for someone else to use." Bulma looked over at the female android.

"Me?" 18 said.

"Yes, your systems might be different, but I'm positive I could have it ready, if you want to do it, that is?"

18 seemed a bit unnerved, but she saw no other way.

"Ok, if you think it will work."

"How long will it take?" Goku asked.

"Hard to say, at least 2 days or maybe three. During that time, 18 will have to be shut down to make sure that nothing happens while I'm implanting 16's components into her."

"Then we don't have time to waste." 18 and Bulma were about to leave, when Krillin grabbed her arm.

"18, are you sure about this? Do you really want to go through with this? What if something were to happen to you?" He asked concerned.

18 smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'm an android, I'll be all right, but we have no way to stop him if we can't find him." She explained.

"Mama!" Marron cried as she ran to her mother, tears streaming down her face and hugged her tight.

18 smiled and returned her affection.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a few days. You just take care of your father for me, can you do that?"

Marron nodded in her mother's chest before she broke away, wiping away her tears.

"Hurry back, please." Marron said as she tried her best with a smile.

"I will, sweetie." 18 looked at the others, who gave her a few warm smiles.

Chi Chi was weeping, being the emotional woman she was.

Vegeta just looked at her with an emotionless stare like it didn't matter what happened to her.

"See you guys, later." She waved as she followed Bulma down the hall.

When the two left, Goku suddenly had a very wide grin on his face.

"Boy am I starving. Where's the fridge?"

The entire group facefaulted with a loud crash, destroying the deep mood they had endured.

Goku gave them a clueless look as they lay on the floor, their limbs occasionally twitching.

"What?"

Pan gave Goku an annoyed look as she got to her feet.

"Oh, Grandpa. You really need to work on being subtle."

Goku laughed a little as he got back his grin.

"So when do we eat?"

Pan moaned as she sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, 18. Everything will be alright." Bulma assured her as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"I hope so Bulma. I sure hope so." A few tears trailed down her cheeks before she wiped them away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sieg snickered evilly as he hovered above a massive crater that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Maybe I made too much of a bang. Hehehe." He said as he continued to look down at the smoldering ground below.

Everything was quiet; it looked as if Uub had been killed.

A small rock rolled down from the upper edge and struck a pile of charred rocks.

The pile stirred and rolled away as Uub sat up, burned and dirty and not in good shape.

"Well now, it seems that he survived. How unfortunate for him." Sieg grinned as he watched Uub stand.

Uub was bleeding down his right arm and leg, which his pants were burned to nothing but shorts now.

"Dammit, what kind of attack could do so much damage? It was a miracle that I'm still alive." He groaned as he looked up at Sieg with determination even though his body was racked with pain.

"I'm not out yet, Sieg! I'm not going down without a fight!" Uub yelled and snapped into his stance.

"Good, I wasn't through playing."

Sieg covered the distance between them so fast that Uub was still looking up.

The android set his feet and slammed his fist across Uub's jaw, knocking the boy back at high speeds and quickly flew after him.

Uub opened his eyes to see Sieg grinning above him before gathering ki into his hand and blasting him in the face.

Uub's head penetrated the ground and his body continued to move, making him flip wildly and awkwardly.

Sieg phased in his path and grabbed him in a tight bearhug.

The body screamed as he felt his back and ribs cracking from the pressure.

"Keep screaming, boy. That'll make you death so much more enjoyable." Sieg said as he continued to squeeze even tighter.

Uub glared at him with defiance.

"I don't think so!"

Uub pulled back his leg and kicked Sieg right between his as hard as he could.

When nothing happened, Uub seemed surprised as Sieg gave him a smug look.

"That might have worked for 17 because he was once human, but I'm a machine and have no such weakness."

Sieg broke his hold and returned to favor with his own kick, planting his foot deep in Uub's groin as he howled with an almost inhuman sound of pain.

"But apparently you do." Sieg pulled away his foot as red ki gathered in his left hand.

Uub didn't realize that he was being surrounded by a ball of red ki until it was too late.

"Hey, what's going on?" He shouted as his arms and legs were pulled apart, shackling him inside the ball.

"Here's another trick I'd like to show you." Sieg said as he took a few steps away.

Uub tried to break free, but he was unable to break the hold.

"I call it the Terminator." Sieg said before he sprinted at Uub.

"Bye bye, human!" Sieg shouted before pulling his foot back and kicking the ball as hard as he could.

The ball buried itself into the ground like a bulldozer.

Sieg grinned as he snapped his arm upwards and the ball obeyed as it shot into the air.

Uub was helpless from the ball's hold as Sieg phased above him and kicked the ball again.

"Isn't this fun?" Sieg asked as he motioned his hand quickly and rapidly.

"ohhaahhhhaohooaahhh!" Uub screamed as he was tossed around like a toy, the swift jerking motions making him feel nauseous.

Sieg called the ball over, hanging Uub upside down.

He reared back his fist and punched through the ball, smashing Uub's face before sending the boy flying downwards and ripping apart the ground with his body.

"Follow the bouncing ball, hehe." Sieg said to himself as Uub slammed repeatedly around the crater walls and floor like a super fast pinball.

Sieg returned Uub to him, who was beaten and bruised.

"Had enough?"

Uub simply glared at him.

"I guess you did. Now perish into oblivion." Sieg flicked his wrist in a shooing fashion and the ball shot away.

Uub could only scream as he and the ball flew away to the far side of the crater, hitting the side of it before detonating on contact.

The sky was once again filled with a great light by an explosion.

The edge caved in on itself after the explosion, burying Uub beneath the rubble.

Sieg seem pleased as he walked, fading away and reappearing outside the rock pile.

"I guess that takes care of him." Sieg turned to leave when he detected Uub's ki.

He began to grin as he turned back as lights shined through the cracks.

"He just won't quit will he. He's more fun that I ever thought he would be."

With a loud battlecry, Uub shot through the rubble at top speed straight for Sieg.

Sieg didn't raise his arm as Uub plowed his whole body into his punch.

The android's feet caused deep trenches, but he didn't fall.

"Good, a final desperate act." Sieg said as he turned his head back, but then became surprised as Uub appeared from out of thin air in front of him and kicked him across the face.

Sieg was knocked sideways, spinning wildly before he regained control.

"Haaa!" Uub was running on pure rage as he dashed with all his power brought forth.

"Bring it on, human." Sieg beckoned with his hand.

"You got it!" Uub began to fire as he charged, hitting Sieg every time.

Sieg blew away the smoke with a swipe of his hand, but Uub didn't stop as he threw all of his rage and fury into Sieg's face, connecting hard and fast with reckless abandon.

Sieg ducked a blow and slammed his fist into Uub's stomach, knocking the human into the air.

Uub instantly shot back and hammered Sieg with both fists into Sieg's chest, knocking the android into the ground.

Uub shot into the air and he gathered pink ki into his hands as his aura magnified itself.

"Change to chocolate!" He commanded and fired the pink blast.

Sieg kick-flipped to his feet and opened his left hand as his red bat appeared.

He brought out his right hand and grabbed the neck of the bat as he braced himself with a sinister look.

The pink beam shot down like a vicious monster, but Sieg only seemed eager to meet it.

"Batter up!"

Sieg stepped into the line of fire with his left foot and swung.

As great as the blast was, it was no contest as the beam arched away when it collided with the bat, flying right back at Uub.

"And it's a Home Run!" Sieg laughed with triumph.

"What the…aaahhh!" He couldn't get away as the blast struck him.

Sieg watched the spectacle as Uub screamed before turning into a smaller chocolate version of himself and fell to the ground.

Sieg walked over and sat down as if he was tired, but really he was waiting.

xxxxxxxxxx

The group had begun to eat at the dinner table. One can't think or fight on an empty stomach.

"Wow, this is great!" Goku said between mouthfuls as he gulped down anything within reach.

He raised a large ham to his mouth when suddenly he sensed something and paused to get a clearer detection.

"Something the matter, Goku?" Chi Chi asked as she sat beside him.

"I'm not sure. I thought I just felt Uub's ki for a second."

"You'd better stop thinking and start eating before all of the food's gone." Vegeta said as he grabbed the ham from Goku's hand and took a bite.

"Hey, that's mine!" Goku whined as he tried to grab it, but Vegeta moved it out of reach and continued to eat it as Goku was almost on the entire table trying to get it.

"You snooze you lose." Vegeta ate the rest and tossed the bone away.

Goku began to pout a little after Vegeta ate one of his favorite dishes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back at the crater, Sieg was still there, waiting. He began to grow bored just sitting there.

"Come on. I know you can turn yourself back." He told the chocolate Uub.

"I'm an android so I don't need food to function. You already tried that move with Bebi so don't think I'll fall for it too."

In a puff of smoke, Uub returned to normal.

"Can't blame me for trying." Uub said as he lay before Sieg.

"Can't blame you for dying either." Sieg got to his feet.

"Besides, blood is so much better than chocolate."

"Well you won't be having any of mine." Uub got to his feet to fight.

Sieg chuckled.

"I could have killed you anytime I wanted. Your moves are just imitations of Goku's style and besides…My power exceeds that of even Super 17 and he wiped the floor with all of you."

"We've grown stronger since too."

"Not enough to measure up to me."

Uub gurgled as he felt a powerful grip around his throat.

"You see, I am the perfect weapon. Cold, ruthless. I kill because I enjoy snuffing out insignificant life such as yours."

Seig squeezed tighter as he lifted Uub off his feet, letting him dangle in the air helplessly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Piccolo had been watching the fight the entire time from the deepest pits of Hell via mediation.

"This isn't good. If only I wasn't dead I could do something."

Piccolo thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute, maybe there is. Let's just see if he feels chatty." Piccolo powered up and blasted away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Uub tried to break free, but the grip held firm no matter how hard he tried.

He kicked and punched Sieg's arm and even his face, but the android didn't even lose the grin on his face that always seemed to be permanently plastered there.

"A last request for the soon-to-be deceased." Sieg asked with a wild glint as blood flowed from Uub's mouth and trailed down to drip off his feet.

_"Goku, please help me." _He thought, hoping the message could reach him in time.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, what a great meal. I feel like I could go for some dessert." Goku said with a cheerful grin.

The feeling came back, stronger this time.

Goku snapped to attention and got to his feet, surprising the others.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Chi Chi asked.

"Is something the matter?" Gohan and Goten asked.

"It's Uub, he's dying. It must be Android 1." Goku placed his fingers on his forehead, concentrating with his third eye on Uub's ki and vanished.

Seig grinned as Uub's power began to drop significantly.

"How about a parting gift from me to you?" Sieg tossed Uub to the ground, who coughed and wheezed from a crushed throat.

"Have a nice afterlife." Sieg aimed his hand down at Uub's body and fired.

The explosion engulfed the both of them with horrendous power.

The smoke cleared around Sieg.

"Hmmm." Sieg could still sense Uub's life and then another.

"Goku."

The smoke cleared around the man as he stood in front of Uub, taking the full force of the explosion, his gi a little tattered, but he was unharmed.

"I'm glad I got here just in time." Goku said with a hard expression.

"Sensei." Uub moaned.

Goku glanced at Uub before returning his gaze to Android 1.

"You've gone to far, Android 1! You attack my friends and have killed innocent people. Now you have attacked Uub and I won't allow for anymore suffering!"

Seig grinned as if Goku were joking.

"So it's a Double Header. This should be fun, but just call me Sieg from now on, Goku. It'll make things a lot simpler."

"Fine if that's what you want to call yourself." Goku said as he ascended to SS3, his long wild blonde hair trailing down his back.

"Oh, I'm truly honored you are taking me a little more seriously than before. But even at seven hundred million you won't beat me. Your student tried and failed already."

"Well see about that! Yyeeeaa!" Goku took off, fist cocked to strike.

Sieg simply smiled with that wild flickering in his eyes before he took to the air, Goku flying after him.

"Get back here!" Goku demanded before firing a blast.

Sieg turned around and backhanded the blast away.

Goku phased and swung a crescent kick, but Sieg avoided it by phasing behind him.

Goku growled and continued to attack, but Sieg kept phasing out of distance of Goku's blows.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Sieg provoked.

"You bastard!" Goku swung, but Sieg caught it with his hand, shocking Goku.

"It's no fun fighting a superior is it?" Sieg twisted Goku arm around, forcing Goku to give from the pain before locking it behind his back and wrapping his legs around his.

"Die die now." Sieg suddenly dropped into a dive, heading right for the ground.

"Here's a one-way trip to hell!" Sieg increased his speed and let go, leaving Goku to dive alone and crash with an incredible impact, causing the ground to crack spider web fashion.

Sieg snickered as he watched the hole.

His sensor went off.

"His power is growing." He said to himself just before Goku blasted out of the hole, making an even bigger hole when he exited.

"I'm ending this right here and now!" Goku stated.

Sieg snickered as he dove right at Goku.

Both clashed in a field of light surrounded them, covering the moves but the sounds of blows could be heard within it.

Both roared and the light exploded when they clashed again.

The light faded to reveal that Goku had landed a blow right between Sieg's eyes and narrowly avoided Sieg's own punch.

Sieg lost his grin and fell backwards, plummeting lifeless as a stone.

Goku watched Sieg for a second before powering up and diving to finish him off.

Just as he was about to thrash him, Sieg's eyes snapped open as he phased.

"Huh?" Goku stopped and tried to locate the android.

Sieg appeared behind him and grabbed Goku in a choke hold.

"Surprise." Sieg whispered in Goku's ear.

"Thought you had me, didn't you? You fell so easily for my little ruse and now I'm going to finish what I started."

Goku yanked on Sieg's arm, using all of his might to get a little leeway.

"No you won't!" He slammed his head backwards, hitting Sieg right in the face.

Goku broke free as he turned to gather ki into his hand while Sieg was distracted.

"Kamehameha!" He brought forth his hands and released his powerful ki wave point blank at Sieg, engulfing him completely in its destructive power.

When Goku stopped, all there was only a pillar of smoke before him, which faded to reveal nothing.

"Did I win?" He asked nobody.

Suddenly he felt a hand placed on his back, he suddenly went stiff in stunned awe.

"After all of these years, you should know that nobody's dead when the smoke clears."

"One can always hope?" Goku said with a little humor.

"Hope is just an illusion dreamt up by humans to justify what they want but are unable to have. You should know from all of the things you've experienced."

"Well like you said, I haven't changed a bit."

Sieg chuckled as his words were turned against him.

"That is true, but now you will die."

A blast shot from the ground, Sieg turned and swatted it away and to see who threw it.

Uub was breathing heavily from using the last of his energy.

Sieg realized his mistake, knowing that Uub didn't have the power to even hurt him with a surprise attack.

"I've been tricked."

Goku turned to strike, but Seig reacted quicker than him as he vanished from the strike.

"Nice try, but my computer brain figured out your plan before you could execute it. Too bad for you." Sieg grinned as he appeared behind Goku again.

Goku turned with a small grin of his own.

"I still have one trick left. Hnnyyyaaaa!"

In a flash, Goku transformed again.

Sieg was somewhat irritated, but he grew back his lustful grin as he stared at Goku in his SS4 stage.

"Well done Goku. I must say I am impressed with your strength. It's almost on par with my own; sadly I've seen you do this before while in my prison of ice so don't think you have anything that will surprise me."

Goku's tail flicked behind him like a cat's, waving and then snapping to the other side as if teasing Sieg.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean that'll change how this fight is going to end." Goku snapped into a fighting stance.

Sieg looked to his left to see the last few rays of sunlight fade in the horizon.

"Night has come; it won't even be any fun if you can't see me. Unlike you, I can see in total darkness. We'll have to continue this another time."

"If you're running away, I'll hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." Goku threatened.

Sieg grinned as he ascended a little in the air.

"Hunting me will be the least of your worries, but here's a going away present." An enormous bright red aura flared around Sieg as he placed the tips of his fingers of both hands together, forming a kind of cage.

A red ki ball formed between them and he pulled away to grab it with his right hand, wrapping his fingers to hold it.

"I'm a big fan of sports. All of my techniques are related to them, just like this one."

Sieg brought it to his chest, cupping his left hand over the ball like a mitt as he stood in a pitching stance.

"Now taste my Fireball!" He raised his left leg and stepped forward, pulling his arm back and throwing the ball as hard as his android arm could.

The speed of the ball was so great that Goku almost didn't see it leave Sieg's hand as he narrowly shifted his body as it shot by him.

The Saiyan screamed from the pain as the heat actually scorched his fur.

He noticed that even though the ki color was red, the ball actually looked as if it were on fire.

He also noticed where it was headed.

Goku didn't even have time to scream as Uub was hit full in the chest by the attack.

Uub was stunned, he felt as if he wasn't even hit.

Then he looked down to see a fist-sized hole in his chest, the ball burned right through him and into the earth, leaving only a small charred hole behind him.

Goku's eyes widened in fear as Uub collapsed.

Sieg grinned.

"Strike three! You're dead!" Sieg laughed loudly as Goku just hung there in the air.

"Uub." Goku whispered.

Sieg flicked his right hand and his shades appeared as he placed them over his eyes.

"I told you I'd be the least of your worries. Now I have to go, I've got an entire species to exterminate. I'm sure you understand. Bye for now. Kill ya when I see ya."

Sieg blasted off and disappeared as Goku flew down to his fallen pupil, dropping out of Super Saiyan 4.

He lifted the boy in his arms.

"Uub, Uub speak to me!" The boy didn't answer.

"Don't worry. A Senzu will fix you right away." Goku placed his fingers to his head and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxx

The group had been waiting in the living room since Goku vanished, nobody knew what he was talking about, but knew something was wrong when they sensed his ki shooting up.

He appeared in the center of the room, surprising them.

"Senzu, he needs a Senzu!" Goku said urgently as he walked over and laid Uub on the couch as the others moved off and the group surrounded them.

"There's no blood, what happened?" Goten asked as he and the others stared at the gaping hole Uub had.

"The wound's been cauterized by whatever did this. It missed his heart by mere centimeters, but it's hard to say if this wound hasn't already killed him." Gohan explained, being the brainy one of the family.

Krillin popped a Senzu into Uub's mouth, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Come on Uub, swallow the Senzu. You can do it." Goku pleaded to the boy as he stayed knelt next to him.

"Goku, if he's not eating the Senzu. Then that means that he's… well… you know." Krillin said.

"No, he's still alive, I know it!" Goku shouted as he kept trying to revive his former pupil.

"What do we do?" Goten asked Trunks.

"I'm not sure, Goten. All we can do is hope that the Senzu will work."

The youth looked at his best friend for a second before he looked back down at his father and at Uub, who was still motionless.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So I'm supposed to be out for two to three days, huh?" 18 asked as she lay on a lab table, wearing only her white panties and bra.

Bulma smiled sweetly as she grabbed a long white sheet and pulled it over 18's body until only her head was left uncovered.

"It'll be just like taking a nap. You'll wake up feeling as if nothing had happened."

18 smiled a little.

"Do you have a manual shut down?" Bulma asked as she grabbed a few not-so-friendly tools, which unnerved 18 even more.

"Er… yeah, Dr. Gero had it as a backup incase the remote failed or was destroyed. It's behind my neck at the base of my spine. Gero tried to turn off 17 this way, but that only ended up with him getting his head cut off." 18 smirked a little as she turned her head so Bulma could get a clearer view.

Bulma moved 18's hair, felt around and doing so, felt something a bit odd which must have been the button.

"Good night, 18. See you in a few days."

"Good night, Bulma." 18 replied

Bulma pressed the button and 18's eyes faded into a blank state as she closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ok, that fight was a little hard to get it the way I wanted it to go as well as the names of Sieg's techniques which was a big problem for me.

If you haven't noticed, I have been basing his abilities on sports related things because the characters have similar stuff such as Vegeta having the Garlic Gun which was dubbed Galik Gun and such.

Terminator was the name of Charlie Sheen's character's fastball in Major League 1&2. This I disclaim right now so there will be no ifs, ands, or buts about it.


	4. Nowhere is Safe

Thanks to a review by SuperSanne, I found out my linebreaks weren't there.

I had linebreaks, but for some reason they didn't show and I missed them when I reread the preview. I'll try to get them there somehow, ok.

**Nowhere is Safe**

Sieg felt great after his battle with Uub and Goku as the full moon shined above him, the large cracks easily visible from the Earth when he broke free only a day ago.

"Goku's power was incredible, just his initial strength was barely below my maximum. Next time I'll have to see what the true power of SS4 really is capable of."

Sieg chuckled savagely as he looked at his right hand which flared bright red before his entire body was consumed by the flame as he blasted off in a streak of red ki, his chuckles still echoing long after he left the area.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Goku was sitting patiently as he watched over Uub's still form.

Videl and Pan were sleeping together in a private bedroom while Gohan watched over them in a chair.

Trunks and Bra went to sleep in their own beds.

Chi Chi rested in a nearby bedroom.

Goten sat in the living room with his father. Uub's condition hadn't changed, but his father still wouldn't believe that he might be dead.

It made the boy feel a little jealous. He had a right to.

Goku barely spent any time with him the day he came for the Boudakai Tournament when Buu was resurrected.

After Buu was defeated, times seemed good. That was until Uub appeared and out of the blue, his father decides to go train the 10-year-old, leaving friends and family behind without so much as a goodbye.

Of course Goten was more jealous of his power. He was half-Saiyan and the kid surpassed him without effort. But even that wasn't enough against the new threat.

The android even defeated his own father, but Goku was only at SS1 when they fought.

In the end, Goten decided to not be angry; it wasn't really Uub's fault to begin with.

But that brought up another question.

Will even the power of Gotenks be enough to stand a chance at winning? Only when the time came could that question be answered.

Goku hadn't stirred since he brought Uub in not ten minutes before. He felt a little fatigued since his fight with Sieg and he fought to stay awake.

He knew that he would have trouble should he face Sieg again. Sieg was an android and could never grow tired no matter how long he fought, but even Goku's power had their limits as great as they were.

Maybe 18 was right, at least in some form, that Sieg could become a god should he defeat them.

Uub stirred a little.

Goku thought it was just his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Uub groaned and blinked his eyes a few times as the hole sealed itself and was gone as if it was never there.

Goku heard the boy and stood up to see what had happened and was glad to see that the Senzu had worked just in time.

"Sensei." Uub looked at himself.

"I'm alive?"

"Glad to see you are still in the realm of the living." Goten told the boy with a smile.

"But how? I didn't think I'd make it." Uub said as Goku visibly relaxed.

"The Senzu Bean worked. I was beginning to worry that I was too late."

"I'm just glad you weren't either." Both shared a laugh.

Vegeta had his back against the wall, his arms crossed in his usual arrogant fashion.

"So the boy's still alive. Now we can throw a big party in his honor." The Prince sarcastically grunted.

Uub got to his feet and felt where the hole used to be.

"It's amazing what those Senzu's can do. I don't even feel sore at all." Uub rotated his arm a few times to test out his healed body.

"Well that does pose a problem." Goku's tone became lower.

"Korin didn't have many Senzu's grown yet and he could only spare five. I've already used one and another for you."

Uub knew Goku's meaning and looked at the ground, kicking himself for almost getting killed.

"Do you think Dende could help?" Gohan suggested as he entered.

"His healing powers are far stronger than when he was little. I'm sure he can lend a hand incase something like this happens again."

Goku nodded.

"Yes, but we'll only use him as a last resort. Android 1, or Sieg as he calls himself, will hopefully not attack him if he doesn't see Dende as a threat. Right now he's simply picking us off one by one. He knows as much as Dr. Gero programmed into him so he knows of the Senzus and may simply force us to use them up until there aren't any more."

"He's a coward, that's what he is?" Vegeta said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"What kind of warrior would fight and then run away?"

"A smart one, Vegeta." Gohan stated as he pushed his glasses higher with his finger.

"What!" Vegeta growled, not liking being undermined, especially by the spawn of a low-class warrior.

Gohan saw Vegeta's boiling rage and thought it best to explain quickly, but kept his cool as he took a seat before the four.

"There's more than one way to win than with simply power alone. He's using guerrilla tactics to gain the advantage. You have to see it from his angle, Vegeta. Even though he's strong enough to be a match for Dad, he's outnumbered greatly and so he's working away at our allies to eliminate whoever he wants or sees to be a possible threat to him. He may very well come after you too." Gohan directed that last statement at the Prince.

Vegeta simply grinned.

"Good, I'll show that rust bucket what the power of a true Saiyan is capable of." Vegeta unwound his tail and flicked it around before returning it around his waist.

"Vegeta, he's dangerous, you know that." Goku said, placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta replied with a snort and brushed off the hand.

"So am I. He was just lucky last time. The next time I'm throwing him to the scrap heap." Vegeta turned and left for more training.

The room grew quiet once the Saiyan Prince left.

"Goku?" Uub said.

Goku looked down at his former student.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"I think I had better go home now. My parents might be worried about me, but I'll return once I tell them what's happening." Uub explained.

"Ok, but keep your power low or he might try to attack you again, got it."

Uub nodded as he left, opening the door.

"See you around." Uub waved before blasting off into the night.

"Hey Dad?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, son?"

"Do you think he could have just called them instead?"

Both Gohan and Goku sweatdropped, seeing that the boy had a point.

xxxxxxxxxx

Piccolo shot across the dark sky towards the prison cells for unruly condemned souls.

Down below, he saw some ogres getting thrashed by some new arrivals. Three big lizards with axes and swords.

The Namek didn't look happy as he banked down.

"Why do I have to be the one to keep order down here?" He grumbled.

The three stood on their back legs like people, measuring about 8 feet tall and very powerfully built as they tore through the ogres with no trouble at all.

"This is a great place to have fun." Hissed one of the lizards.

"We should have come here a long time ago, brother." Said another as he tossed an ogre away like a plaything.

The ogre screamed as he flew helplessly in the air, but was saved when Piccolo caught him.

"Huh?" The lizards looked up at Piccolo, who floated down and let go of the ogre, who ran away.

"Who the hell are you?" Hissed the first.

"My name is Piccolo and you shouldn't pick on people weaker than you. How about you try somebody more along my level."

The three hissed at the challenge.

"You should know better than to take on the Fang Brothers." Said the second.

"We've slaughtered thousands and you will be no different." Said the third.

All three charged together, their weapons raised to kill.

Piccolo phased before they got close.

The middle gasped as Piccolo punched right through his stomach.

The other two saw what had happened to their brother.

"Die!" Both swung with all of their might to cleave the Namek.

Piccolo caught both weapons with his hands, the third collapsing to the ground.

"You should know when you're beaten."

Piccolo smashed the one on his right with a quick kick to the chin and finished the other with a blow right between the eyes.

Piccolo landed back on the ground, the two frozen for a moment before they collapsed with their brother, the Namek surrounded by their bodies.

"You may not be able to die here, but you will be feeling that for a while. Now get out of my sight!"

With a quick burst of power, he blew them away, sending them screaming across the horizon.

"Now to get back to business." Piccolo powered up and blasted off.

Moments later, Piccolo reached the cells and landed.

There were two giant cells, both covered by darkness.

"Come on out, I know you're in there. You're sentenced to eternity for your crimes so don't think by being quiet that I won't think you're in there." Piccolo gruffly said to the cells, not sure which one held the one he wanted.

"Well well, so we meet again, Piccolo." Said an older, sinister voice as he stepped out from the dark.

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" Said the man as he gave Piccolo a wicked grin.

The Namek narrowed his eyes in an angry glare.

"Yes it has, Dr. Gero."

xxxxxxxxxx

Bulma was feverishly working on her algorithms with 18's systems nonstop for several hours.

On the lab table, the top of 18's skull was removed, revealing the mechanisms and the computer that ran her, which was jacked by Bulma's computer. Even still, she looked as if she were sleeping.

"Dr. Gero had some real complicated equations to the whole android obsession of his. It's amazing the information on fighting Goku and the others. Luckily, her humanity was able to override all of programming encrypted into her."

Bulma sipped a mug of coffee next to her as she rested her fingers for a moment.

She set the mug down and walked over to 18 and looked at her still form.

"I wonder if she even knows who she was before she became an android?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Piccolo continued to glare at the man, who simply gave him that cruel smirk with arrogance that could rival Vegeta's.

"Tell me, Gero." He demanded.

"Tell you what?" Gero asked calmly

"Tell me about Android 1."

The Dr.'s eyes widened as did his grin.

"Ah, so he's escaped has he? But why should I answer any of your questions? Gero replied.

"What iz he talking about?" Said a voice from the other cell, revealed to be the infamous Dr. Myuu as he walked up to the bars and poked his head through them to see what was going on.

"He's asking me about my very first android I built to defeat Goku. So how's he doing anyhow?" Gero stated.

Piccolo growled, but Gero didn't seem the least bit afraid, probably because there were bars between them.

"He's causing problems on the Earth, he's almost killed Goku and Majuub."

Gero seemed even more intrigued.

"So he's grown stronger. Unusual for an android like him." Gero stroked his moustache.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"You mean you built an android zat could surpass Super 17?" Myuu added.

"Super 17 was strong, yes, but he could be controlled to an extent, unlike 1 who never had a master to begin with." Gero said before he explained.

"Android 1 was my first and most powerful creation. I gave him a state-of-the-art prototype computer module into his brain to make him the ultimate assassin. He could have given Kid Buu a run for his money, but he was too powerful for me to control and I was forced to imprison him into the core of moon to save my own life. I then later turned myself into an android in hopes of absorbing enough power to control him under an iron fist. Even still, he shouldn't have been able to grow stronger because I never implanted any ki absorbing abilities into him, unless my fears have come to life." Gero continued to ponder his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Myuu demanded, his scientific mind wondering how Gero could have possibly created a superior android.

"He's evolving. The prototype was only supposed to allow him to adapt to battle situations, but now it has caused his power to ascend to heights beyond even my comprehension. Even his killer instincts may have evolved into an obsession."

"Dr. Gero, is there anyway to stop him? You know that he will kill anyone in his way. Is there any weakness he might have?" Piccolo asked.

Gero scoffed at Piccolo's words.

"I don't build weaknesses. I wanted Goku dead and I made sure that there were none for him to exploit. If Android 1's computer has evolved, the only way to stop him is to be stronger than him, but eventually he will adapt to grow stronger. He is my creation and yet his is an enigma all his own. There were no human bases on his design, yet he thinks and acts under no one's control except his own. His evolution has only made him more dangerous and more destructive. He knows the very art of killing and can reinvent it if he so chooses. Cell was basically more or less a backup, but even his power paled to Android 1."

"Why did you create something so powerful?" Piccolo asked.

"Did you not understand, I wanted Goku dead! Android 1 is my first and ultimate creation. Because he is entirely mechanical, he never eats, he never sleeps, and he will never stop until everything is destroyed. Your friends had better stop him quick before this entire universe crumbles under his power." Gero finished, not as a word of warning, but one of teasing as he snickered.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Piccolo growled.

"Yes, actually. Finally, one of my creations will end the lives of all of your friends." Gero began to laugh like a madman.

Piccolo growled as he took off.

"This isn't good. I've got to tell Goku, but how?"

Gero poked his head through the bars and could see in the distance, the giant crystal ball that all in Hell could see.

"Watch carefully, Dr. Myuu. Goku's end is at hand." Gero laughed as the crystal ball focused on the Earth.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sieg was fast approaching a city on the other side of the world.

"Time to wipe out a few insects."

He wore a bloodthirsty grin as he shot through the center of the city, ripping apart skyscrapers and people with the sonic boom alone.

He shot upwards once he exited the city, which exploded in a red dome of destruction.

In a matter of seconds, Sieg had left the Earth's atmosphere, stopping once he could see the entire planet in his view.

He simply admired his work from afar, seeing dozens of large black spots were cities used to be.

_"It would be so easy to blow up the planet from here. They wouldn't even know what happened until it was too late."_

Sieg calmly aimed a hand at the blue planet as a large red ball grew from it and sparked for the urge to destroy.

_"But." _Sieg snapped his hand closed, the ball snuffed out of existence.

_"Where is the fun in that?"_

Sieg blasted back to Earth, heading straight for the South Pole.

When he entered the atmosphere, his entire body was encased in flames, but neither he nor his clothes were affected by the 3000 degree heat.

Upon reaching the South Pole, he stopped.

His eyes surveyed where he could do the most damage, which flashed when he targeted the precise area.

"Bingo." He launched for a place not far from where he was, landing on the very center of the Earth's southern axis.

He looked around as he could see nothing but clear skies and a large patch of permafrost that stretched for thousands of miles in all directions.

A cold breeze blew by, but his android body didn't notice the temperature.

"I've heard that should the polar caps melt, the water would flood almost all land masses. Let's see what one can do."

Sieg raised his right hand as a yellow ball grew above it and hummed loudly as the weight began to make the ice under Sieg's feet to cave a little as the entire area cracked around him like glass.

"Grand Slam!"

He dropped to one knee as he slammed the ball into the ice with his hand.

The entire land mass began to quake as the explosion erupted beneath it, flashes of ki rippling outwards as it consumed the ice with unimaginable power.

Viewing from space, the entire land mass known as Antarctica was swallowed in a bright dome of ki and when it faded, was almost completely destroyed, only a few remaining hunks of ice remained.

Sieg grinned as water shot outwards from the shockwave into a mild tsunami.

"It's the creative ways to kill that make it more enjoyable." Sieg said with a smirk, but then it faded.

"I grow bored with this trivial slaughtering of humans. I need to complete my main objective." Sieg looked at his left hand, clenching it into a fist a few times.

"How about I pay Vegeta's family a little visit? Yes, that sounds like fun." He placed his shades over his eyes before placing his fingers to his head and vanished.

He instantly appeared on top of the CC dome, his sensors picking up all of the powerlevels inside.

"Ok, everyone's here except for 18 and Uub, but just to be sure." Sieg scouted other powers by looking across the city.

"I'm picking up Yamcha's, Tien's and Chou Tzu's signatures and they're still on the other side of the planet. There's another power moving farther East, possibly Uub. How he could have survived is beyond even me, but why am I not sensing 18's?" Sieg tried to come up with a reason, but either he couldn't think of one or concluded that it didn't matter because her power meant little to him. She wasn't the one he was after.

"It's time to play, Vegeta. The name of the game. I win, You lose." He grinned viciously as he cracked his knuckles.

xxxxxxxxxx

The time was somewhere in the late afternoon, and the group mainly stuck around CC incase they hear news of Sieg's killing spree or should he attack and they'd be ready to fight together.

Bulma was still working on 18 as she fitted some of 16's mechanisms inside her skull, but making sure to not alter or damage her own systems that would change her in any way.

24 hours and the poor woman hadn't gotten any sleep, but coffee was her new best friend right now and she needed every ounce she could get to keep her awake.

Bra, Marron, and Pan were in Bra's room, the two older girls putting dresses on the tomboy like their personal Barbie. Pan simply went along because she was bored, now she was wishing simply to disappear as they put makeup and more clothes on her.

_"I guess this is how Trunks felt."_ She thought when they were on the planet with the six-star ball and saved the people from the giant monster who could create earthquakes with his whiskers.

Giru was walking around looking for any metal he could eat while Pan was busy.

Vegeta and Goku were sparring in the Gravity Room.

Videl and Chi Chi watched Soap Operas on the big screen in the living room.

Gohan sat in a corner of the living room, cross-legged and meditating like Piccolo would be if he were here.

Goten and Trunks were busy battling it out in Trunks's room on his PS2 version of MK4.

Everything seemed to be fine and then an emergency broadcast took over.

"We're here to give you this emergency news bulletin. A sudden meltage of the South Pole has caused a rapid increase in the sea level by more than 15 feet. Any cities or towns within fifty miles of the ocean were covered by the tsunami that occured, killing many and leaving even more homeless due to this phenomenal catastrophic event. The reason how this occurred it unknown, but the water level should have dropped a few feet as it stabilized. We'll bring you more updates on this occurrence shortly."

Gohan opened an eye before standing up to look at the screen to see many photos of cities submerged or destroyed.

"Was it him? Could he have…" Videl asked in shocked horror.

"Yeah, definitely. He had the power to do it so there's no doubt in my mind is was Sieg." Gohan said as he clenched his fists so tight that his knuckled became white.

xxxxxxxxxx

Trunks and Goten were still battling.

"There's no way you're beating me this time."

"Said the loser."

"All right, you're asking for it!"

Both were mashing buttons at superspeed, too fast for even the computer to keep up as it tried to make the characters move.

Goten thought he saw a reflection of a face on the screen and turned towards the window, but nobody was there.

"Yeah, in your face!" Trunks crowed in victory.

"Hey, I was distracted."

"Make all the excuses you want; it doesn't change the fact that I kicked your ass."

"Alright, time for round 2!" Both returned their focus to the screen as the battle began.

xxxxxxxxxx

Videl went to the bathroom to clean up and retouch her makeup; just enough to look like she did have some sleep last night after seeing Uub in such terrible condition.

She locked the door behind her and went to the sink and rinsed her face.

She then grabbed a towel and dried her face and set it down on the rack next to her.

She then turned and searched her purse for some skin tone, taking out her essentials when she realized that the water had gotten her hair.

She turned to use the towel, but saw that it was gone.

"Huh?"

She looked on the floor and saw that it didn't fall, it was just gone.

"I could have sworn that I hung it there." She said to herself as she replied her makeup without drying her hair.

She returned her skin tone to her purse and turned to see the towel was hanging right where she left it.

She began to feel uneasy, not knowing what was going on.

She looked around, thinking it was just a prank, but nobody was in there with her which made her even more afraid.

She began to put everything back in a hurry and dropped her purse at her feet, spilling the contents.

"Just great." She groaned and got on her hands and knees as she picked up all of her belongings and returned them to her purse.

She thought she could feel the air suddenly grow cold, as if an eerie presence was there.

Somebody was hovering over her, taking in slow, deep breaths, smelling her hair as close as the breathing was to her.

In a flash, she jumped up, battle poised to fight, but nobody was there.

"I must be hallucinating." She said as she grabbed her purse.

Then she heard the shower suddenly come on and she saw steam rising from it as she walked over and turned it off.

She went to the mirror to see it fogged up.

"This steam is going to ruin my makeup."

With a hand, she wiped away the condensation and saw Sieg standing right behind her, wearing a cruel smirk with his hand raised to kill.

She turned, but he wasn't there.

Her fear went to a whole new level as she bolted out of the door, literally yanking off the lock when she opened it, not caring except to just get away, praying it was just her imagination.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gohan and his mother were still watching the news when Videl walked in.

"Honey, are you alright? You look pale." Gohan asked as he felt her forehead to see if she was feverish.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all." She said reassuringly as she sat down with them, feeling scared out of her mind, wondering if that really was him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bra and Marron oohed and aahed as they looked at Pan in one of Bra's more seductive clothes when she was Pan's age.

"Wow, Pan. You look great in red. You should wear that on your way to school next time. The boys would be drooling all over you." Bra said with a smile.

"You think so?" Pan blushed, not used to such compliments except from her parents.

"Oh yeah, then once you fill it out, they'll really be drooling." Marron added.

Pan looked down at herself, flushing with embarrassment.

"Don't worry; you're just a late bloomer. Marron was too you know?" The blue-haired hybrid laughed.

Marron was about to say something back when her voice suddenly was caught in her throat.

"Marron? Is something the matter?" Bra asked as she and Pan followed Marron's gaze towards the window.

"Him…" The blonde pointed shakily.

Through the window, across the yard, sitting on a tall perimeter wall, was Sieg, staring at them with his own gaze.

The entire building came alive with the three girls' screams.


	5. The Greatest fall the Hardest

**The Greatest fall the Hardest**

Everybody but Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku heard the screams and immediately bolted to Bra's room.

The group entered to see the girls clutched together and saw Sieg through the window.

"Sieg, but how?" Trunks asked, hoping somebody had an answer.

Gohan's eyes flashed teal for a moment before returning back to onyx.

"Let's go." He and the others helped the girls out of the room and they exited through the back door to confront Sieg.

The girls stayed inside except Pan, who got over her brief episode and stepped out with the boys, showing no fear whatsoever.

"Hello, can I come in?" Sieg asked as he waved at them with his fingers.

"You have some nerve coming here, Sieg." Gohan snarled.

Sieg only seemed amused at Gohan's statement as he kicked the air a little from his sitting position.

"And what if I do. What are you going to do about it?" Sieg hopped off the wall and landed on his feet, making the girls cower back even more into the house.

The four men got into fighting stances while Pan took care of the others behind.

"One question, how did you know we were here?" Gohan demanded.

Sieg chuckled a little.

"My sensors can detect your powerlevels even if they are masked which you tried so hard to do. Besides, I knew exactly where you'd be. I've been watching you for over thirty years and there are only two places where you stay to regroup or recover from a battle. This seemed the more likely of the two." Sieg explained.

"And with your father's ability of Instant Transmission, I can find you anywhere." Sieg's grin turned into a more lustful look as he looked passed them for a moment.

"Your wife smells so ravishing, doesn't she?"

Gohan gasped as he turned to see Videl's face turn as pale as a ghost.

Sieg inhaled deeply through his nose like Videl was an aphrodisiac.

"Her fear was so intoxication as were the others. Even though I have no lungs, the sensation of smell is still triggered through breathing, which makes the smell of your blood running cold almost as good as spilling it with my bare hands."

"You won't be spilling any blood here!" Gohan said as he went beyond SS2 to his Mystic powers, which made him look as if he were still in his normal state.

Sieg's eyes flashed red.

"You had such enormous potential, Gohan. It's a pity to see that you had the chance to surpass your father and you threw it away. But it's not your blood I want."

Sieg began to walk towards them, slow, menacing, as if their power was nothing.

"We've got this Big Bro!" Goten said as he and Trunks stepped forward, transforming to SS simultaneously.

"I already beat Goku and Vegeta at this level, what makes you any different?" Sieg said, not pausing in his stride.

"Everything!" Both charged together.

Sieg chuckled as their fists passed right through him like air.

"Saiyans are obsolete to Artificial Humans." Sieg said as he flew backwards, elbowing both in the back before spinning and blasting them away with a single hand, sending them into the wall which crumbled on top of them.

"And so fragile." Sieg continued on his path into the building.

Gohan got on the defensive.

Sieg suddenly sprinted towards Gohan, sliding into a sweep kick.

Gohan leaped over the sweep and kicked Sieg in the face, who recovered from the blow by flipping with no hands.

"As least you've still got some fight in you." Sieg charged again with the same maneuver.

Gohan jumped again, but Sieg's legs suddenly went upwards and he began to spin on his head, forming an upside-down double spin kick.

Gohan was surprised and a leg caught him in mid-air, sweeping him.

Sieg flipped upright and continued his flip with a kick, connecting his heel on Gohan's chest and driving him into the ground.

Gohan flipped to his feet as Sieg continued to pursue him.

_"What is this guy? His style suddenly changed and his moves are so awkward yet they hit their mark with exact precision."_

"Are you giving up? You don't look so good?" Sieg said with a sneer.

"Hardly." Gohan replied.

"You know you can't win. I'm stronger, faster, and all together better than you."

"We'll see."

"I know." Beams suddenly shot from Sieg's eyes.

Gohan leaped out of the way as the beams struck the ground with explosive power.

Sieg phased behind him and Gohan turned to get punched right across the jaw, sending him back into the ground, creating a Gohan-shaped hole with his body.

Sieg landed next to the hole and looked into it.

"Kamehameha!"

Sieg was struck by the powerful ki wave, sent airborne just off the ground.

Gohan phased beneath him, a little grin on his face.

Sieg turned and punched, hitting only dirt as Gohan reappeared above him and kicked him in the side, sending the android spinning into the wall.

Gohan's hands glowed and he finished with a powerful barrage, not taking any chances.

After he stopped, all that was left was charged concrete and dirt.

"You missed."

Gohan gasped as he turned to see Sieg standing right behind him.

"But, but I…"

"What… hit me. I was merely having fun, making you think you had a chance. I did the same with your father; it's actually amusing to see the looks on both of your faces as I snatched your last shred of hope. Hehehe." Sieg snickered as Gohan backed away.

"And you thought you were fast to avoid my punch. You don't even know what fast is."

Sieg was suddenly gone, leaving his coat behind in the air.

Gohan was kicked hard in the stomach, doubling him over as he was sent skyward before he was hammered repeatedly in so many places that it all seemed to happen at once to him as Sieg's laughter also seemed to come from everywhere.

Sieg reappeared in his coat, so fast that is was as if he never left it.

Gohan seemed to be hanging in the air for a moment before finally dropping out of the sky, crashing onto his back.

"That was fast."

Sieg walked passed him and headed right for the women.

"Ka…me…!"

Sieg heard the sound behind him and turned to see Gohan on his feet.

"Ha…me…!"

Sieg's grin never left his face as the ki filled in Gohan's hands.

"HAAA!"

Sieg raised a hand and caught the blast.

Gohan was surprised, but continued to add more power in hopes of catching Sieg off guard.

"Poor excuse for an attack." A red beam shot from Sieg's hand and began to gain more ground as it pushed back Gohan's blast.

Gohan saw his attack losing and tried to add more, but that didn't turn the tables.

"Die!" Sieg said in a calm fashion as he added more ki and the beam swelled like pressure being released all at once as the bulge headed right for Gohan.

Gohan shut off his blast and dove just before the bulge hit, which exploded with enormous power.

Gohan screamed as the shockwave caught him and tore at his body, burning at him like fire before he bounced off the ground and was thrown against the building, collapsing in a heap.

"Gohan!" Videl was about to run to her husband when Sieg phased just a few feet from them.

"Hello again." Sieg said with a smile, one of merciless bloodlust.

"You won't have my Mom!" Pan shouted as she launched at Sieg, but was swatted down without effort, knocked unconscious by the blow.

"Get back!" Krillin ordered as he got in a fighting stance.

The women obeyed Krillin as he prepared to fight.

"Come on Human, I'd love to make your bones break again." Sieg said as he opened his arms to welcome him.

"You got it! Hyyyaaa!" Krillin charged, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks for Sieg's face, but the android dodged every strike simply by tilting his head.

"You had potential once too. That's the problem with old age." Sieg caught a fist with his hand and grabbed a leg.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Krillin shouted as Sieg raised him over his head.

"Giving you a break."

The Sieg slammed Krillin's back on his knee, snapping his spine with so much force it was like a gun going off.

"That takes care of him." Sieg finished by dropping Krillin at his feet and slamming his foot on his head, burying it into the ground.

Marron gasped before she passed out from the sight.

Only Videl, Chi Chi, and Bra were left.

Videl and Chi Chi, knowing they had no chance or no choice, got into fighting stances.

Sieg grinned at their tenacity.

"How bold of you to stand against me yet you just witnessed me defeat some of the most powerful fighters in the universe with ease. But I don't want you at the moment."

Sieg raised a hand and blasted them with a concentrated air blast, knocking the women through the hallway and crashing into a wall, knocking them out as well.

Bra began to shake as Sieg walked right up to her and grinned.

"You're the one I want." He said as he grabbed Bra by the throat, cutting off her air.

Trunks regained consciousness and saw Sieg.

"Don't you touch her!" He roared and charged with all his might.

Sieg barely turned his head as he backhanded Trunks in the face and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a building.

"Now back to what I was doing." Sieg lifted the girl off her feet.

"Vegeta loves you very much. That is why I want you to give him a message for me. But you don't have to say anything." He pulled back his hand and slammed the back of her head into a wall, caving it in with her skull.

"He'll understand after he sees you."

Bra coughed as he released her throat enough to breath.

"Do you understand?"

Bra could only look in fear as tears streamed down her face.

"I think you do." Sieg pulled out his other hand and slammed it into her gut, crushing the wall from the force.

"But don't pass out, then there will be no fun for me." He stepped through the hole and threw her into the ceiling, catching her when she fell.

"Capsule Corp. is a big place with lots of places to do damage. But don't worry; I won't damage your pretty face too much." Sieg grabbed her chin and tilted her head to inspect her features.

"His left hand glowed a pale blue as he clenched it into a fist and pressed it against her stomach.

"Knuckle Ball!"

xxxxxxxxx

Goku and Vegeta were sparring at SS2, their fight so great that they were oblivious to anything that had been going on outside.

Goku cried as Vegeta landed a solid punch to his face, but returned with a punch of his own, knocking the Prince to the ground.  
Goku slammed his wrists together as he cupped his hands and placed them on his hips.

"Ka…me…!"

Vegeta got to his feet and saw Goku preparing for the final blow.

"So that's the way you want it! Fine by me!" Vegeta too slammed his wrists together and aimed his hands at Goku.

"Final…!"

"ha…me…!"

"Flash!"  
"HA!"

Both powerful beams shot forward, one blue and the other yellow, slamming together with incredible force.

Both Saiyans struggled for dominance as their beams went back and forth in a classic duel of power and wills.

Through the battle, Vegeta suddenly felt a strange sensation and his beam disappeared.

Goku noticed the change and he too powered down his attack.

"What's the matter, Vegeta?" Goku asked as he landed next to the man.

"Something's wrong. I can't sense anybody's ki." The Saiyan replied.

Both then realized at the same time what that could mean and quickly exited the door, running down the hallway and went to the backyard to see a horrible sight.

Everybody was thrown on the ground, not moving.

"What happened?" Said Goku.

"Sieg, he's here." Vegeta scanned the area, but noticed that somebody was missing other than Bulma.

"Bra!" Vegeta ran back inside and he was stunned at the destruction before him.

A passageway was created through every wall, leading to the front door. There stood a tall, dark figure.

"Sieg!" Vegeta roared as he charged, going back to SS2.

Sieg turned, holding Bra in his grip.

"Well I guess I didn't need you after all." He threw her aside as he waited for the Prince.

"I'll kill you!" Vegeta's fury so great that it could frighten the devil, but Sieg was far worse and showed no fear, only a desperate wanting.

"Rrrraaaaa!" Vegeta reared back his fist and slammed all four knuckles into Sieg's face with every ounce of his rage and power, knocking the android out of his house and across the entire city, tearing down buildings as his body flew from Vegeta's blow.

"Papa…" Bra moaned weakly as Vegeta walked up to her and lifted her beaten and bloody body.

"It's all right now Princess. Papa's going to take care of the bastard who did this to you." Vegeta cooed as he held her like a baby.

"Vegeta! Sieg took out everyone! Gohan and Krillin are in the worst shape, but all of them need Senzu's and we don't have enough for everyone!" Goku said when he ran in.

"What of Bulma?" Vegeta said, one of the rare times he ever said her name.

"She's fine, she didn't even know of the attack, thinking all of the shaking was just us in the Gravity Room." Goku explained.

Vegeta laid Bra back down and stood up, about to leave.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Goku demanded as he blocked Vegeta's path.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing; now get out of my way!" Vegeta ordered as he tried to push himself by, but Goku wouldn't let him.

"Vegeta, you can't beat him by yourself! He's too powerful! We need to…!" Goku didn't have time to finish when Vegeta grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You need to get the fuck out of my way!" Vegeta snapped as he shoved Goku into a wall, holding him off the ground as he glared like a rabid animal with those emerald green eyes.

"That son of a bitch came onto my property! Destroyed my house! And worst of all, he dared to lay a finger on my children, especially my daughter! He has tainted the honor and pride of my family! I'm going to show him what it means to mess with the Family of Vegeta and the meaning of pain the likes of which his mind has never conceived of!"

Vegeta let go, allowing Goku to land on his feet.

"I'll take care of him. You get the others to the lookout so Dende can heal them. Keep an eye on the Woman for me. I'm taking this guy out one way or another."

Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta blasted off.

"Vegeta wait!" He shouted, but the Prince didn't listen as he followed the path of destruction he created.

Goku could only watch Vegeta's shrinking figure before he returned to do as Vegeta asked, picking up Bra first and disappearing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Piccolo shot across the sky at full speed, reaching the lesser side of Hell where those who fall from Snake Way go.

"I know there's a way out. I've just got to find it."

He banked upwards to get a better view, stopping once he could see everything, which was a lot.

"This could take a while."

xxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta was flying over the wreckage that he created earlier, suspecting that Sieg was still here.

His eyes darted around for any sign since he couldn't sense his ki.

"Vegeta." Whispered a voice right by his ear.

Vegeta jerked his head, but nobody was there.

"Dammit! He's just playing games!" He stopped and tried a more thorough approach.

"Come out Sieg or I'll blast you out!" Vegeta threatened as he began to gather ki in his hands.

"Don't think I won't do it! If you know anything about me, you know that I don't make empty threats!"

"Indeed."

Vegeta stopped powering up his attack and turned to see Sieg a little ways behind him.

"So you've decided to come out. Well it'll be more fun to tear you to pieces like I intend to do for what you did to Bra!" Vegeta growled as electricity sparked around his shining gold aura.

Sieg flew closer, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"I hope you don't mean to say that you're going to fight me at only level two. You are strong of course, but it's no contest this way. I'd feel cheated if I killed you like this."

"It's all I'll need to tear you apart! Aaaahhh!" Vegeta screamed as his aura flared brighter and bigger.

"Well if that's the way you want it. How about a going away present?" Sieg raised his left hand as ki gathered in it.

The buildings cracked from the amount to energy building into the ball.

Vegeta didn't care as he prepared to fight.

"Grand Slam!"

Vegeta saw the ball coming and brought his forth his right hand.

"Big Bang Attack!"

The two equal sized balls connected and fought against the other.

Sieg grinned.

"It's useless to counter my Grand Slam attack! Their size might be similar, but mine has the mass of a small star!" Sieg laughed as his attack destroyed Vegeta's with ease and still continued on its course.

"Why you…!" Vegeta pulled back his fist and punched the ball.

Amazingly, the ball was knocked right back and Sieg, who lost his smirk and phased as the ball shot into the air before detonating, flattening what buildings were still standing.

"I guess I underestimated you, Vegeta." Sieg said as he appeared behind him.

Vegeta turned with a punch, but it was caught in Sieg's grip of steel.

The Saiyan growled as the android regained his smirk.

"Of all of the other fighters aside from Goku, I liked you equally as much. Your never-ending strife for supreme power was quite amusing to watch, yet Goku somehow always seemed to right there with you and even surpassed you to level 3 and even to level 4."

"Hey, I'm a SS4 too." Vegeta growled as he punched with his other hand, but it was also caught.

"True, but it was more or less Bulma who helped you reach that level. You did deserve that power though, so why not use it to stop me?" Sieg asked.

"I told you that I don't need to!" Vegeta answered.

"I think that you do." Sieg tightened his grip to the point that Vegeta's hands were about to snap.

Vegeta snarled as he tried to break free.

"Pride is one thing, but it's made you think you're invincible. That I will soon change." Sieg's hands glowed blue before he blasted Vegeta to the ground.

The Saiyan was back on his feet, but Sieg was gone.

"I've got a game I'd like to play." Sieg's voice seemed to echo as Vegeta tried to pinpoint his location among the buildings.

"This area was flooded not too long ago so there is no one but us here. It's perfect to play, care you join me."

"What is it with you and games? Come out and fight!"

"But it would end too quickly if I did that… please, it's really simple. It's called Search and Destroy. A much more fun version of Hide and Seek. The name should be enough for you to get the idea, so let's play. By the way, you're IT."

A blast came from nowhere and Vegeta flew away as it struck the ground, destroying concrete and asphalt from the explosion.

Vegeta looked around, but Sieg had already run off into the concrete jungle.

"This guy is really pissing me off!"

xxxxxxxxxx

On Dende's Lookout, the Namek was already in the middle of healing everybody, but the more severely wounded were causing great strains on his power, even if he was a better healer.

"Dende, are you alright?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Dende replied as he held his hands over Krillin, who was in the greatest danger because of a broken back and a cracked skull.

"Sir, you might need to rest?" The dark-skinned man offered humbly.

"I can't, they need my help. They've saved my life countless times and I must do everything in my power to save theirs." He said forcefully, trying to show that they were in more need than he was.

Mr. Popo understood, but stood by his side should he require his assistance.

xxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta walked down the main road, all of his senses on full alert for any danger.

He heard footsteps rapidly splashing in puddles through an alley.

"Eat this!" Vegeta roared and fired, destroying both buildings in the process.

He heard Sieg phasing and running through another alley, then phased to another, then another.

"Hold still damn you!" Vegeta aimed his hands, trying to lead Sieg as he weaved through the alleys.

"Final Flash!"

The massive bolt burned the air as it collided with a far building, causing a chain reaction as more explosions erupted, ripping apart most of downtown.

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and he turned and fired right at Sieg.

The android phased just before the blast hit, appearing behind Vegeta.

"Got you!" Vegeta thrust his foot behind him, but Sieg caught it.

"Nice try." Sieg snickered.

With a growl, Vegeta jumped and swung his other foot, hitting Sieg square in the cheek, sending him through a building with a crash.

Sieg burst through the building on the other side, aiming a punch that hit Vegeta right between his shoulder blades.

The Saiyan let out a surprised gasp as he was sent through several buildings and splashing into the port, creating a momentary split in the water.

The two halves merged again with a great crash before settling back down.

Sieg flew over the water as he waited for Vegeta to surface.

"He's trying to get the jump on me." Sieg aimed his hand down and fired rapidly in the water.

The balls sank beneath the surface and disappeared, finally lighting up the darkness below with a few dim flashes before water shot up like geysers in front of him.

"Hmmm, I missed."

The entire body of water burst swelled like a great force was building in the deep.

Vegeta shot through the surface at full speed, right beneath Sieg's feet.

Sieg was pulverized by his uppercut, knocking his head backwards.

Vegeta then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks into Sieg's exposed body.

Even though the ferocity of Vegeta's attack was great, Sieg tilted his head back and grinned as he looked at Vegeta hammering away.

In an almost unseeable move, Sieg wrapped Vegeta in his coat, holding the Saiyan close to him with both arms.

"Care for another swim?" Sieg said before falling backwards and dropping like a stone into the water.

Vegeta was struggling to get away, but Sieg continued to sink deeper, settling on the sea floor with his feet as he looked down at Vegeta.

"It's no use to struggle. You're lungs will soon want air and you'll have to breathe sooner or later. I on the other hand, don't even need to breath."

Sieg said, the water distorting his words, but enough for Vegeta to hear what he meant.

He pulled and hit and even tried biting, but nothing even made Sieg lose that damn smirk of his.

"Can you feel it, Vegeta? Your heart is racing, burning up all of the oxygen you have and soon you will drown in my grasp."

Vegeta opened his mouth, the last of his air floating away as his head fell against Sieg's chest.  
Sieg's grin only grew bigger at Vegeta's demise.

Suddenly the Saiyan's eyes snapped open as a bright aura flared around them both.

"Huh?"

Vegeta's power was growing, higher and higher, overpowering Seig's hold.

"RrrrrAaaaa!" Vegeta roared as a bright light encased his body and exploded.

The entire port was destroyed as Vegeta's power erupted in a flash of light.

After the spectacle, Sieg stood on the sea floor, but there was no water, at least where he was standing.

Vegeta hovered just above the ground as the water was like a wall around them, the rest was flash boiled and gone.

"So you've decided to ascend. Quite a lot of power you have, almost as high as Goku."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg! I'm just warming up."

Vegeta's dark red fur and long black hair shifted in the wind as his tail twitched behind him.

Sieg cracked his neck and drummed his fingers slowly, cracking his knuckles as they waved in the air.

"Well then, show me what you've got!" Sieg beckoned and he got in a defensive stance.

"Because you've decided to show me your true power, I'll fight you at my maximum."

Sieg hovered into the air equal to Vegeta as he clenched his fists as he raised his arms beside him as a transparent sphere of ki surrounded him.

"Hhhhaaaaa!" The sphere suddenly was filled with light and exploded, destroying the ground beneath him.

Vegeta didn't flinch as the sphere faded and revealed Sieg in a bright white aura.

Sieg grinned as he lowered his arms, his power making the wall of water around them wider.

"I've been holding back the entire time, now you'll experience what power really is."

Vegeta scoffed.

"Hardly. You androids are all the same. Nothing but talk."

For the first time ever, Sieg looked angry, which probably wasn't a good sign.

"Don't try to compare me to those toasters! They were obsolete before they were even made! I am the most powerful being to ever exist!"

Sieg's aura seemed to become magnified by his rage.

xxxxxxxxxx

Goku sensed Vegeta's ki skyrocket.

"Vegeta's transformed, but will it be enough I wonder?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta charged immediately, hitting Sieg in the chest with a flying kick.

Sieg was knocked through the wall of water and continued through the ground, causing a great upheaval as skyscrapers fell and cars were tossed like grains of sand.

Vegeta took to the air as the wall collapsed. His eyes never left the damage before him, expecting a frontal attack.

"Over here!"

Vegeta turned to get slammed between the eyes by Sieg's punch, knocking him back through the water.

Vegeta shot back out and both became locked in a fierce battle of speed and strength as they dealt and traded blows at lightning speed.

Soon the aerial battle began to cause the entire planet to shake.

Vegeta slammed a fist into Sieg's stomach, but the android countered with an uppercut and they returned to their unseeable battle that was as beautiful as it was deadly.

"You're mine!" Sieg dodged an attack and slammed both hands on Vegeta's head, knocking him back into the city, crashing like a meteor.

Vegeta was found in a large crater, a little dirty and sore, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Sieg phased at the edge, crossing his arms as Vegeta got to his feet.

"Your power is great, but not enough to win this battle."

"Like hell!" Vegeta took off right at Sieg, who was ready as he blocked and deflected Vegeta's assault.

Vegeta pushed the android higher into the sky with his attacks, who wasn't able to counter.

Vegeta stopped and backed away as he gathered ki into his hands.

"Galik Gun!"

Sieg raised his arm as his infamous attack appeared.

"Grand Slam!"

Both attacks collided and exploded instantly.

Both were thrown back by the shockwave, but that didn't stop them as they clashed again.

Their fighting only grew faster and more violent from the blows they dealt to one another.

They broke off and bounced from rooftop to rooftop in blurs, clashing again before breaking apart so fast that they outran their own shockwaves that split the ground and caused more buildings to crumble.

They met again as they circled one another and attacked, clashing criss-cross fashion in the air and on the ground like white and gold light reflecting from mirrors.

"Knuckle Ball!" Sieg shouted and punched the air, sending a blue ball at Vegeta, who slapped it away and continued to fight.

Vegeta and Sieg were relentlessly beating up the other like wild animals.

Vegeta was suddenly hit from behind, giving Sieg enough time to finish him with a spin kick to the face, knocking him through several skyscrapers and into the ground.

Vegeta growled as he struggled to stand.

"How in hell did he do that?"

He was answered as his arm was struck, making him growled in pain as he looked to see the blue ball he knocked away coming back for another try.

"Damn you!" With a quick burst, he threw a blast at the ball, blowing it away in a puff of smoke.

"Nice trick, isn't it? My Knuckle Ball acts like an extension of myself, an extra limb if you will. Do you want to see another? It's the same one that almost killed Uub." Sieg's white aura turned red as he got in a pitching stance.

"Fireball!"

He shouted and threw the ball with incredible speed.

Vegeta phased out of the way, the ball burning right through the earth with no resistance.

"You'll have to try harder to beat me." Vegeta said behind Sieg, his arrogance showing as he crossed his arms.

Sieg turned to meet Vegeta with the exact same look, only showing a bloodlust that almost made the Prince cringe.

"Then I will." Sieg leaned forward, placing his weight on his right foot and leaving his left foot to brace himself as he brought his arms closer to his sides at chest level.

While he was doing this, his fingers closed like he was clawing the air and began to gather ki at incredible speed as the lights grew bright and the wind blew his bang wildly around.

Vegeta's eyes widened at what Sieg was doing.

"Double Header!"

He thrust his arms forward, bringing them together, firing a massive white beam that exploded from his hands.

Vegeta was stunned, but still had enough brains to avoid the blast as it burned through everything in its path, continuing as far as the eye could see.

When Sieg stopped, everything before him was now a charred wasteland.

Debris rained down in the aftermath, but anything else was ashes or less.

Vegeta was stunned at the power that could do so much from a single attack.

This would cost him dearly as Sieg phased in front of him.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Sieg aimed his hands at Vegeta and the Prince found himself trapped inside Sieg's Terminator.

"Prepare for the ride of your death." Sieg commanded the ball with the gesture and it took off, plowing through the untouched parts of Satan City.

People screamed and ran for their lives and Vegeta helpless to move as he tore down buildings, automobiles, and people.

"Oh such a melody of mass genocide is one of my greatest pleasures, and a bonus to use one of the warriors that is trying to save them." His chuckles low and evil as he commanded the ball to return to him.

"Having fun?" Sieg asked with a very odd joy to his voice.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Vegeta growled.

"Well you once killed these people too so I assumed you might like to kill again. I guess I was wrong. But I want to do it again." Sieg snickered.

"Not in this lifetime! Aaaarrggghhhhh!" Vegeta roared as he powered up, breaking through the ball, surprising Sieg.

"Improbable, but not impossible for you to have overcome my Terminator." Sieg said as he watched Vegeta's powerlevel spike in that brief burst.

"Now to finish you off!" Vegeta charged to attack, but didn't see Sieg ram his knee into his stomach, throwing that idea right out the window just like his air.

The Saiyan doubled over and clutched his stomach as Sieg pulled his knee back.

"You power and fighting ability are incredible, but still beneath mine."

Vegeta could only gasp for air as he tried to straighten up.

"If it's any consolation, Goku wouldn't have fared any better." Sieg chuckled as he moved closer to finish Vegeta off.

In a flash, Vegeta lunged at him, wrapping his arms and legs around Sieg's body, pinning his arms and legs with his own.

"What are you doing? This method is illogical to fight me." Sieg said, trying to break free, but Vegeta was holding with all of his remaining power.

"Who said anything about fighting you? I'm going to kill you." Vegeta said with his own chuckle.

"Kill me, but how…." Sieg realized Vegeta's intentions.

"Now you see, if I wasn't going to win, then neither are you." Vegeta's muscles became rigid as he gathered all of his ki into his body.

Tiny specks of ki began to appear around Vegeta as he built it into himself.

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would. You just didn't expect me to do it twice." Vegeta continued to gather all of the ki he could into him.

"You fool! I won't lose to your pathetic kamikaze attempt! RRRHHHAAAA!" Sieg retaliated by pushing outwards with his own power, trying to throw Vegeta off, but the Saiyan wasn't giving up.  
"See you in Hell, android!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Goku sensed Vegeta's ki signature change as the others began to recover from Dende's healing, which completely exhausted the guardian, but he finished.

"He's going through with it. He's sacrificing himself once again. If he hadn't wanted to fight Sieg so badly, I'd help him, but I must respect his wishes. He'd do the same for me."

Goku's right fist tightened as he slammed it into the tile floor with a cry of anger.

"Damn you, Vegeta! There could have been another way!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Piccolo was phasing along the cliffs of Hell.

"No."

"Nope."

"Not here."

"Not here either."

Soon he grew angry in his search.

"Where the Hell is it!" He roared and punched the stone, burying his fist into it.

During his fit, he noticed a crack further down.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and flew to the crack and entered.

_"Hang on guys. I'm on my way."_

xxxxxxxxxx

"You ignorant bastard!" Sieg growled as he fought against Vegeta's hold.

"Come up with something that hurts. My wife calls me that all the time." Vegeta replied.

_"Just a little more.__ Then I can leave this world knowing I saved it."_

"Playtime is over!" Sieg flashed his bright red aura, surrounding them both.

"What the..!" Vegeta said before Sieg broke his hold like nothing and slammed his fist into his stomach.

"How… impossible?" Vegeta groaned as Sieg's aura disappeared.

"That was close; even I thought you had me." Sieg got back his wicked smirk.

"But it failed, too bad there's no overtime for you." Sieg pulled back his right foot, which glowed dark red.

"Obliteration Punt!"

Vegeta didn't even see the kick collide with his face, nor the fact that it exploded when it hit him and sent him arching into the city, crashing into the pavement.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta sat up, feeling like he'd been run over. Then he realized he was no longer at SS4.

Storm clouds formed and rain poured down on the city as lightning cracked across the sky.

"That's the drawback to being flesh and blood."

Vegeta looked, but Sieg was gone.

Vegeta got to his feet as lightning crackled and thunder rolled.

"Your body has succumbed to fatigue and exhaustion. While I do not experience such a weakness."

Sieg hid in the shadow of a building so that Vegeta could see his silhouette, but he was gone when a flash of lightning shined on him.

"That is why I will win and you will die."

Vegeta could hear his voice, but everytime he looked, he disappeared with each lightning strike.

"I've had enough with your mind games! You think I will cower because of this little disappearing act!"

Lighting once again cracked loudly and powerfully as Sieg appeared right in Vegeta's face.  
The startled Saiyan stepped back with surprise.

But Sieg's expression was cold, emotionless, as if it were cast in stone.

"No Vegeta, you were born into a powerful warrior race and know to not show fear in the face of death."

Again he vanished when lightning struck.

"But I am the Perfect killer, the Perfect assassin. I can kill my victims before they even know I'm there or I can choose to let them live in fear of my coming before they go completely mad before I end their misery."

Sieg appeared without lightning striking, grabbing Vegeta in a choke hold with his right arm.

Vegeta gasped as he struggled and fought to breathe as he attempted to pry Sieg's arm with his fingers, but his power was too low to do anything.

"Of course there are other methods." Sieg allowed Vegeta room to breathe, but pressed his back close to his chest and worked his left arm underneath Vegeta's, placing his hand on his stomach.

"Like torture." He whispered huskily into Vegeta's ear.

Sieg's fingers snapped into a claw fashion and slowly pierced all five digits into Vegeta's flesh.

Vegeta screamed from the fiery pain that flared through his abdomen.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

Vegeta snarled, but that only made Sieg sink his fingers deeper.

The Saiyan fought against the pain as blood flowed from the wounds and dripped down his clothes and slowly flowed from both corners of his mouth as he clenched his teeth in an attempt to bear the agony.

"This is why I hurt your precious daughter so badly. Your pride would make you try to avenge her pain by fighting me alone. A commendable, but still stubborn decision that I predicted you would do."

Sieg chuckled as he shoved his entire hand inside Vegeta's body.

"Aaaahhhhrrrrgggghhhh!" Vegeta screamed as blood gushed from both his mouth and stomach, which was now a large hole.

"Yes, scream. It's like music to my ears." Sieg jerked his hand out which was completely red with Vegeta's blood.

He then released him, letting Vegeta collapse to his knees and then fall with barely a moan, a small puddle of blood spreading from his body.

Sieg continued to chuckle as he looked at his left hand, watching the blood run down his arm in tiny beads.

"Finally, the last piece of the puzzle. My dream has finally come true. Soon my power will go beyond perfection! I will become the most powerful being in all existence!" Sieg roared to the heavens as he disappeared, his laughter echoing throughout the city before fading away.

Vegeta moaned as he tried to move, but he was quickly losing strength.

"Bra… Trunks… Bulma, I'm sorry… I failed." Then his vision faded into darkness.

xxxxx

Normally I don't do cliffhangers, but that's how these came out. Go figure.

What the hell is Sieg talking about?

Will Vegeta survive?

The next chapter is gonna be a big one so be ready for the greatest battle I've ever attempted along with more twists than Disco. Well maybe not that many.

Rock On, Z-Warriors!


	6. Nothing is Perfect

Thanks BBallAnimeLover89, your review helped me alter my fic in a way I hadn't expected. I personally like Mirai Trunks more because he's just so damn cool, but Trunks is ok in his own right. I guess that's about it.

**Nothing is Perfect**

Only darkness surrounded him, nothing but eternal nothingness as far as he could see.

_"Vegeta..."_

_"Huh? What's going on!"_ The Saiyan demanded, but no words came from his mouth, but his thoughts echoed just like the voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

_"Vegeta… can you hear me?"_

_"That voice, I know that voice."_

"Hey, I think he's waking up." The voice no longer echoing, but becoming louder and clearer.

"Uh… huh?" Vegeta's slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi Vegeta?" Goku said with a big grin.

"AAhhhhh!" The Saiyan Prince cried in surprise before slamming his left fist at Goku's face out of instinct, knocking the unsuspecting man on his back.

Goku groaned before sitting up with a cross look as he rubbed his right cheek.

"Hey, why'd you that for?" Goku yelled.

"Because I felt like it." Vegeta calmly replied as he regained full consciousness and inspected his stomach, but there was only a large hole in his black shirt.

"How come I'm not dead?"

"Dende healed you, but you've been out for almost half a day."

"How'd you know I'd still be alive, I didn't even think I was going to make it."

Goku climbed to his feet.

"After I felt you trying to blow yourself up, I expected your ki to disappear, but it didn't? Did you have second thoughts?"

Vegeta snorted.

"No, Sieg somehow stopped me before I could gather enough energy to make sure I took him with me."

"Oh."

Vegeta looked at Kakarot for a moment before deciding to tell him what happened.

"He said he fought me at his full power, yet he stopped me with far more power than he used throughout the entire fight?"

"What are you getting at, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure, but I doubt that he's a liar. He must have used some kind of enhancement ability. It looked so familiar to me."

"Papa!"

Vegeta turned to get tackled by his daughter, who wrapped her arms around his neck in a powerful hug.

"Papa! You're alive!" The girl squealed joyfully.

"Yes, Princess. Now can you please let me go." Vegeta heaved as he began to turn blue from lack of air.

"Oh, sorry." Bra let got, which her father was grateful as he took a few deep breaths.

After he regained some oxygen, his face returned to its normal scowl.

"Where's your mother?" He asked as he tried to pick up her ki signature on the lookout, but he couldn't feel it.

"She's at home, working on Aunt 18. She's been in her lab for almost three whole days without stopping except for meals and coffee." Bra explained, her normal perky attitude replaced by remorse for her mother's condition.

Vegeta didn't say anything, equally concerned, but not the kind to express himself except in rage or arrogance.

xxxxxxxxxx

Trunks was sitting outside, leaning against a palm tree, staring into the open blue sky, his mind thinking about how that monster brutally tortured his sister and almost killed his father at SS4.

His face hardened at how weak he was and how he slacked from his training. He had to come up with a way to get stronger faster, that's when it hit him.

"Hey, Trunks. Have you heard? Your father's awake and in good health." Goten said as he ran up to his best friend, then became worried by the look Trunks had.

"Trunks, are you feeling ok?" Goten asked as he waved a hand in the lavender-haired boy's face, snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something and it requires your help." Trunks got to his feet and rubbed his stiff neck.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Goten asked.

"Follow me; I need to talk to Dende." Trunks said and began to walk into Dende's building.

Goten was confused, but followed his friend without question.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bulma was so busy on her computer and trying to make 18's and 16's components compatible that she didn't even realize that she was alone.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she glanced at the clock.

"7:43 am, Friday. It's been over 60 hours, but I'm so close to finishing."

Bulma yawned again as she pushed herself across the room on her lab chair, which rolled to the right side of 18, looking at her still form which hadn't moved at all since she was shut off.

"Everything seems to be normal. Her systems all check out…." She paused for another yawn as she removed her glasses.

"Fine."

She suffered so long without sleep that her vision began to blur in and out.

"Now all I have to do is…." Her head involuntarily fell.

"Sleep."

And she was out by the time she closed her eyes, softly snoring away.

xxxxxxxxxx

"No way! Do you hear me? There is no way I can grant something like that on such short notice! Besides, I didn't like it when you crawled out of my desk!" King Yamma boomed as Piccolo stood before him on the red carpet, his arms crossed and his look very annoyed.

"But you do have the power to do what I ask?" Piccolo replied.

"Yes, but I don't take orders or requests from anyone! You chose your fate and there's nothing I can do."

Piccolo scoffed at the red giant's words.

"Of course you can. You've done it before and you know perfectly well why I had to blow up Heaven so you could send me to Hell."

The giant was taken aback.

"If I hadn't gone to Hell to help Goku, you would still be neck-deep in paperwork from all of the lives the Evil Shenrons destroyed. All I ask is for one day. That is all I need."

King Yamma groaned as he thought about it, tapping his pen on his desk.

"Well that android has been causing me some trouble with the millions already I'm having to sentence." He sighed as he decided.

"Fine, you can have your one day, but no more favors! Is that clear?"

Piccolo grinned as a halo appeared over his head.

"Crystal."

xxxxxxxxxx

Trunks and Goten walked through the long hallway into Dende's chamber, where the Namek was sitting on a large throne with Mr. Popo by his side.

"Dende, can I ask you a question?" Trunks asked.

"Sure Trunks, but please make it quick, I'm still tired from the events of yesterday." The guardian replied.

"I just need to know if you fixed the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Yes, quite some time ago, but it wasn't easy. Why?"

"I was hoping if Goten and I could spend a little time in there." Trunks explained.

"Of course, but you must remember that you have already spent several months in there while you were children so don't stay there any longer than you have to." Dende stated.

Trunks grinned.

"I only need six months."

"Mr. Popo, would you please show them to the Chamber."

"Yes, sir." Popo bowed and gestured with a hand to follow him.

The three walked silently through the building, nobody speaking to one another.

"Hey, Trunks. Why do you need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Goten asked, breaking the silence.

"I want to get stronger so I can make that android pay for hurting my sister and my father." Trunks replied.

"But why bring me along?"

"I'll need a training partner. That's why?"

Mr. Popo stopped to a door, which he opened.

"The room is stocked with enough food to last for the time that you require. Good luck to the both of you." The man humbly said.

"Thank you very much." The two bowed before entering, Popo closing the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Goku, Vegeta, and Bra walked out of the room where Vegeta was recovering.

They reached the tiled opening, where everyone else was.

"Hey, Vegeta. Glad to see you're better." Gohan said with a wave.

Vegeta simply grunted in response.

"Hey, Gohan. Where's Goten?" Goku asked his son.

"He left with Trunks, haven't seen them since."

"They're training. They won't be back for a while." Dende said, coming out to meet them.

"How is everyone?" He asked.

"Pretty good since you were able to heal all of us and we still have three Senzus." Krillin said with a grin as he showed them the small brown bag.

"Oh, that Sieg guy was really strong. I didn't even see him hit me." Pan whined as she crossed her arms like a spoiled child.

"Then how about we head back to Capsule Corp. Maybe Bulma is finished with 18." Goku suggested.

The others agreed to the idea.

"Ok, now everyone grab my hand." Goku stuck out his hand as everyone did so, placing theirs on top of another's.

Vegeta scowled at the idea, but he too put his hand in.

"Ok, here we go." Goku placed his fingers on his head and vanished.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sieg was watching them in the distance, sensing their kis' vanish.

"So they're all alive and well. They're harder to kill than cockroaches."

With a quick burst of ki, he shot down to the ground, landing at the foot of Korin's Tower.

He eyed the structure for a moment.

"But they must have used up their remaining Senzus and the help of that young Namek. He's no threat because he won't be able to help them when the real fireworks begin, but I can't have them escaping death with these beans after I went through all of the trouble to kill them. So I'll erase them from the menu."

With an evil snicker, his ki bat flashed into his right hand as he lifted his feet to knock the dirt off his shoes before setting himself.

"Sieg approaches the plate."

He takes a few motions to measure where the bat will go.

"He swings."

The bat collides with the pole, shattering the stone with no effort.

"What's going on?" Korin yelled as he and Yajirobi held onto anything they could as the tall structure groaned and fell as if in slow motion.

Sieg watched as the tower fell with a mighty crash, shaking the ground like an earthquake.

Both Korin and Yajirobi were moaning amongst the rubble, but all together they weren't in critical condition.

"Well that's that." Sieg dusted off his hands from a job well done before taking off again.

xxxxxxxxxx

The group appeared in the living room.

"Hey Vegeta. Could you see how Bulma's doing?" Goku asked with a smile.

"I don't take orders from you! I was going to do that anyway!" Vegeta snarled before turning on his heel and walking away, muttering something about Goku being a low-classed weakling and a bunch of other insults as he left them.

It didn't take long for Vegeta to find Bulma.

But he was surprised at what he saw.

He saw her through a window and entered the room to see her sleeping soundly.

He arched an eyebrow in curiosity as he stood there for a moment before deciding to wake her as he walked over and gently gave her shoulder a little shake.

"Woman, wake up. Did you hear me? Wake up?"

Bulma was having such a nice sleep, her pillow was so soft and firm.

"Wake up, Woman." Came a familiar gruff voice.

She moaned as she fought to stay asleep, clutching more to her pillow.

"Er… ahem. I said wake up!"

Bulma awoke with a start, but she almost fell back to sleep until her consciousness made her realize that she wasn't in her bed.

"Huh?"

She blinked her eyes and her face flushed bright red when she realized what was actually her pillow was actually one of 18's breasts, with her left hand groping the other.

"Waaahhh!" She shrieked as she flew backwards, tipping over her chair in the process, falling with a loud bang.

In an instant, she was right in Vegeta's face.

"Why didn't you wake me up and why the hell didn't you tell me I was sleeping on top of 18?"

Vegeta took her fury with only mild irritation.

"For one thing, I just escaped death fighting against Sieg and just got here. And the second thing, I was a little turned on." His grin a little mischievous.

Bulma's face became even redder, a little mix of both anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, if I wasn't so tired, I'd kick your ass to the moon!" The blue-haired beauty growled as she did her best to fix herself after such a reaction as she picked up her chair and moved back to the computer as she looked at the clock.

"Only two hours of sleep. Oh well."

Vegeta walked up behind her and looked at the screen.

"How long until you're finished with this project of yours?"

"I'm almost finished. Everything seems to be in working order. I can have her completed within a few hours. I just needed a little shut eye."

"And a little more as it would seem."

Bulma frowned, flushing, but not as bad as the first time.

"Just get out of here so I can do my work." She spat angrily.

Vegeta grinned, but left it at that.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Kamehameha!" Goten shouted as he fired his blast.

Trunks backhanded the attack, sending it flying beyond the horizon.

Goten phased behind him and elbowed Trunks in the back.

Trunks cried at the pain, but he turned and both were locked in a battle of fists and feet, streaking across the air at super-high speeds.

"Haaa!" Trunks got in a punch, sending Goten to the ground as Trunks slashed the air rapidly with his hands before placing his index fingers and thumbs together, making a hole.

"Burning Attack!"

Goten stood up and transformed to SS with a shout, destroying the blast by overwhelming it with his own ki.

Trunks followed by also transforming.

Goten grinned as he rubbed his cheek where Trunks hit him.

"Warmed up?"

Trunks grinned.

"You bet. Now the real fight begins."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sieg was perched atop a cliff that overlooked another city.

He aimed his hand towards it and it was destroyed in a flash.

All there was no was a huge pillar of black smoke.

Sieg put his shades over his eyes, feeling bored.

Simply slaughtering Humans was getting old for him. It didn't matter how he killed them or how many he killed, it just wasn't as exciting as it once was.

He began to remember some earlier killings.

He cracked a smile as he focused on a memory of playing tic-tac-toe on a little boy's stomach which he pinned down with his telekinetic ability.

He didn't have a marker so he just started burning it on his stomach very slowly with a ki-charged finger.

He offered the boy to play with him, but he was so busy screaming in pain that Sieg played by himself, the cat won and so he blasted the boy in half.

He then just used his telekinesis to kill people, throwing them through buildings or tearing off limbs as they screamed in agony before soon dying from blood loss was an absolutely gorgeous symphony.

He sighed as that too grew boring. He wanted something more fun to do.

He even tried human entertainment by going to the movies and going on wild rides, but it was all dull and so he destroyed them.

Even though he may have been designed like a male, he didn't have the desire to mate or rape.

He didn't even have the equipment to do so, which mattered little to him.

His only true loves were fighting and killing, but even the strongest warriors couldn't match him.

Sate his desire, yes, but not offer a true battle.

Vegeta came close in his suicide attempt, but that's the closest any of them have gotten.

But there was one who could, one he was willing to wait for.

"Gogeta. My one true opponent." He then blasted off, going wherever he wanted to go.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hours have passed, everyone was waiting. Some patiently, some not so patiently.

Bulma sighed with content as she placed the top of 18's skull back on and pressed the manual power button and stepped away.

18's chest moved as she took her first breath in days.

Her eyes blinked open as she sat up, turning to see Bulma with a smile.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

18 returned the smile as she kept the sheet wrapped around her body.

"Like I just woke up from a nap." She replied.

"I have your old clothes, thinking they might be more suitable if you're about to fight."

18 took them and got dressed, back in her jeans and black vest over her white T-shirt.

"So has anything happened while I was asleep?" 18 asked.

Bulma almost fainted as she turned a little pink.

"Uh…er… nothing at all. I was with you the whole time so I only know what's been going on in here. Hehehe." Her nervousness making her act strangely.

18 arched an eyebrow at her.

"You should calm down, Bulma. Your rising ki shows high stress levels. Have you gotten any sleep at all?"

"A little, hehehe." Bulma overcame her nervousness. "So 16's components are working, anything unusual or out of the ordinary?" She asked.

"No, but I do feel different." 18 looked at her hands. "Stronger even."

"That was a possibility. Along with 16's ability to sense ki, you have inherited more power. How much I'm not sure?"

18 nodded as she tested her sensing abilities.

"This almost feels natural, I can detect exactly where everyone is and how strong they are." 18 said in wonderment.

"But the biggest is Sieg, has he done anything while I was turned off?"

"I don't know, Goku asked me if I noticed anything, but I was too busy here. Vegeta mentioned almost getting killed by Sieg, but I'm so used to it I'm surprised that Chi Chi hasn't with every time Goku's died."

18 smiled before fixing her hair to look like her former self.

"I'm ready to end this." Her eyes set in determination.

Both women left the lab and reached the living room, where everyone was waiting.

"18!" Krillin cried as he ran up to his wife.

"Mama!" Marron cried as well as she ran up to her.

The three shared a brief moment of happiness, before Vegeta cut in.

"So, what's the deal? Are you able to sense Sieg's power?"

"Yes, Vegeta. He's on the move." 18 replied.

"So just how strong is he, 18?" Gohan asked.

"1,100,000,000. At least fifty million more than either Vegeta or Goku. With such high powers, thousands mean little different, these are simply rough estimates."

"Wow, that's strong. We've got our work cut out for us eh, Vegeta?" Goku patted his friend/rival on the back, who simply growled at the man for daring to touch him.

"Dammit. I'm barely at half that power at my fullest. But we're going to need every bit of power we can spare to beat him." Gohan said as he punched his hand.

"Is everyone ready? We can't face him unprepared." 18 stated.

"I'm ready. A Saiyan only grows stronger after surviving a mortal wound." Vegeta stated as he cracked his knuckles.

Goku was ready.

Krillin was ready.

Gohan was ready.

Pan was ready.

Everyone said goodbye to everyone.

18 and Krillin hugged Marron.

Vegeta embraced Bulma and Bra.

Pan and Gohan hugged Videl.

Goku hugged Chi Chi who cried for a moment before drying her tears.

"He's moving fast in that direction." 18 said, pointing to the West.

"Is everyone ready?" Goku asked as he did a few stretches.

The others nodded before blasting off.

"Be careful, Goku! Take care of Gohan!" Chi Chi yelled as she waved at them.

Goku gave her a little salute as he flew away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sieg was flying slowly, thinking about how he could pass the time.

Worldwide catastrophe was fun for a while, but nothing brought the same exhilaration as fighting a powerful opponent, and Gogeta was the only one who could give it to him.

His sensors picked up fast approaching powers, making him stop.

"Several large ones and a few smaller ones. It's them. But how do they know where I am?"

Sieg shrugged his shoulders. "I guess they want to settle this. Winner takes all."

His grin once again appeared on his face.

"I have the perfect place." In a flash, he took off.

"I hope they can keep up."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you think our chances are, 18?" Goku asked.

"Guessing from the differences in powers. 1-on-1 fighting wouldn't be wise. Both you and Vegeta could take him together which means he's not as strong as Omega Shenron."

18 looked away from Goku for a moment.

"He spotted us, but he's changed course at a very high velocity. I think he wants us to follow him."

"I bet it's a fitting place to bury what's left of him." Said Vegeta.

"Or us." Replied 18, getting a very pissed look from the Saiyan.

"Let's go then." Goku said before the six increased their speed and shattered the sound barrier.

xxxxxxxxxx

Explosions erupted all over the place as the two Super Saiyans blasted at one another.

They charged, still firing from their hands as they clashed and began to throw powerful punches rapidly.

The ever-growing power struggle built up into a hurricane of destruction before it became so great that it blew the two apart.

That didn't keep them down as they charged again, punching as they ran.

Their fists connected with incredible force, but neither was knocked back, instead they tried to overpower the other like two bulldozers.

Both glared hard at the other, not willing to give up.

Trunks was the first to make a move by thrusting his foot into Goten's midsection.

As he was airborne, Goten aimed a hand and fired as a last effort.

Trunks pulled back a hand and swatted it away, then his eyes widened in surprise before he was hit square in the face by Goten's second blast.

Goten smirked at catching Trunks off guard before sliding across the ground.

Trunks fell after with a thud.

Both were still laying on the ground.

"Good hit Trunks."

"You too. I didn't expect you would have used that blast as a distraction. I didn't even see it coming."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yep."

"Then let's have lunch. We've been sparring since breakfast."

"I'm with you there."

"And only one more month to go."

Trunks and Goten got to their feet, but they stayed Super Saiyan.

"Then we'll show Sieg what we can really do."

"Right on."

The two high-five as they head in to eat.

xxxxxxxxxx

The six streaked across the sky like fighter jets, coloring the sky with their streams of ki.

"How far now?" Goku asked.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was… right there." 18 said as she pointed.

The others were surprised and followed her finger to see a tiny dot in the distance.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Krillin moaned.

"Come on, Krillin. We're gonna beat this guy. We just have to work together." Pan said cheerfully to the elderly man, but that didn't change his outlook on the situation.

They stopped once they neared Sieg, seeing him standing on top of a very tall rock pillar, in fact the entire place was covered in them.

"Do you like it? I chose this place for a very specific reason. Recognize it?" Sieg asked.

At first, nobody really looked at the place, but both Goku and Vegeta did.

"This is where I fought Vegeta, when we were still enemies." Goku said.

"Why is this place so special anyway?" Vegeta demanded.

"Your fight here was quite possibly the best fight between the two of you. Your power may have been trivial to what you have now, but the sheer will to win was absolutely amazing. I wanted to face you here based on that reason." Sieg explained.

"So are you ready?" Sieg said with a grin.

"Let me ask you a question first Sieg."

"What is it?"

"You mentioned that you aren't under Dr. Gero's control, but why not try to live a life without killing, like 18 has done for herself. We don't have to be your enemies." Goku asked.

Sieg closed his eyes, losing the smirk.

"I admire that you attempted to talk me out of this. You always try to see the good in people, but unfortunately that can't happen for me."

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Even though I serve under no control but my own, I can't live a life of peace because I would have to be a living being to have that. I am only a machine created to kill and destroy. I have no heart, no soul, only wires and cybernetics."

"You must have a soul. You aren't just a tool of Gero's. 16 was entirely machine too and he tried to save the world from evil." 18 added.

Sieg shook his head.

"I'm a soldier with an unstoppable urge to kill and I can't stop it. Goku, however this fight ends. I want the best you can give me. I won't be as merciful as I have been. If you want me dead you can't hold back."

Goku nodded.

"I understand. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Sieg grinned.

"I'm not."

Everyone got into fighting stances, going straight to their maximum.

"Now the true battle begins. Prepare to meet your maker!"

Sieg's power vaporized the pillar as he attacked.

"Everybody, spread out!" Goku ordered as he took Sieg's charge by crossing his arms and blocking the strike.

"Good, but I'm still stronger." Sieg swung with his other fist, but Goku had already disappeared.

"And I know all your moves." Sieg also disappeared.

Shockwaves rang in the sky like invisible explosions.

Goku and Sieg appeared before vanishing again.

More shockwaves, destroying the landscape even more.

Goku appeared as Sieg hammered a kick across his face, knocking him into a pillar, embedding his body in it.

"Grand Slam!" Sieg charged his attack and threw the ball.

Goku shook the cobwebs from his head and saw the attack coming, phasing just before it hit.

The explosion leveled the pillar in an instant.

Goku phased behind Sieg and grabbed him in a chokehold.

"Apparently you don't know everything about me." Goku said as he tightened his hold.

Sieg grinned as he looked up from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe not, but you should know I'm a machine and don't require air."

"I know. Guess you thought I was completely naïve."

Sieg looked to see Vegeta smirking at him before slamming a punch into his stomach.

Sieg oomphed as he doubled over from the blow.

"This is payback, asshole!" Vegeta snarled before unleashing a powerful barrage into Sieg's stomach and face.

Sieg was feeling the blows, and he grew angry.

"Rrrraaaahhh!"

In a powerful explosion of energy, he knocked Goku and Vegeta back.

Sieg was unprepared as the others shot a group attack at him from different directions.

The explosion looked like the sun for a moment before fading away.

Smoke rose from where Sieg was, which slowly faded away.

Everyone hoped they had beat him.

A low snicker came from the smoke as it faded to reveal Sieg, completely unharmed.

"Is that the best you've got? Ha!" Sieg asked as he dusted off his coat.

"If so then you might as well die where you stand. Or I'll do it for you."

In less time for them to blink, he took out all but Goku and Vegeta.

The weaker warriors were all sent crashing through pillars and caves made by their bodies.

"So I guess it's just the three of us." Sieg said when he reappeared.

"Make that four!"

Sieg looked up to see Uub coming down from the air, stopping beside Vegeta.

"Hey, Uub, glad you could make it." Goku said pleasantly.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" The youth asked.

"Not much, the fight's just begun."

"Will you two stop with the chattering! We've got an android problem here!" Vegeta yelled as he returned their attention to Sieg.

"And it's only going to get worse." Sieg said as his aura flared around him and both hands formed Fireballs.

"Here's a taste of Hell!" Sieg roared and sent a barrage of the lethal attacks at them.

The three began to evade the hundreds of insanely hot projectiles.

"This guy's crazy!" Uub shouted as he phased from several Fireballs that almost burned him to cinders.

"Thanks for the compliment."

Uub heard the voice and tried to get away, but Sieg grabbed him by his Mohawk and dove straight down, sticking his head straight down.

"Now I'll thank you with my Slam Dunk!"

Both Uub and Sieg crashed into the ground with explosive impact, engulfing the battlefield in light.

Sieg stood up in a deep crater, standing over Uub's body.

"And I'll make sure that you die this time!" Sieg pointed a finger that gathered ki at the tip.

Gohan came from nowhere and uppercut Sieg right underneath his chin, sending him upwards right into Pan who blasted him with a Kamehameha wave point-blank in his chest.

Sieg was shot backwards where 18 and Krillin were waiting as they mirrored the other perfectly.

"Destructo Disk!" The attacks formed in their hands just as they threw their arms.

Sieg heard the buzzing and saw them coming. Instead of stopping, he only went faster as he spun like a drill, knocking the disks away and shooting right between the pair.

Husband and wife were still in their throwing position as Sieg stopped behind them and they turned to see one another.

Sieg looked at his arms, seeing his coat ripped, but was worse was the skin on his right forearm, where sparks flashed from it.

"You cut me."

The two didn't say anything, but prepared themselves.

Sieg hmphed, like something that had never happened to him before, but didn't seem all that bad.

"Luckily, I've adapted to obtain the powers of regeneration."

Sieg raised his arm to show them as the skin knitted itself together as did his clothes.

"Oh great!" Krillin groaned. "Now what?"

"We keep fighting." 18 said.

"And die trying." Sieg was about to attack when a barrage of blasts surrounded him.

"Forget about us?" Vegeta asked as he and Goku flew high above with their hands aimed at him.

"No, but it's best to take care of the trash." Sieg turned his attention back to the four who got in his way.

"Like now!"

Sieg charged and the Saiyans fired, but Sieg was too quick for them to get a direct hit as he charged at the couple.

"Say goodbye!" Sieg charged his hands.

"Double…"

He didn't get to finish before a beam struck him in the side, sending him flying into a large plateau, which caved on top of him.

"Who?" Everyone turned to see a familiar face arrive.

"Guess you started the party without me." Said the gruff voice.

Gohan's face widened with childish happiness.

"Piccolo!" He shouted as he shot upwards.

"How's it going kid?" The Namek said as he leveled himself with Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey Piccolo. Why are you here?" Goku asked.

"I thought you could use some help so I bargained with King Yamma." Piccolo pointed to the halo over his head.

"Well it's good to see you." Goku said as the two shook hands.

"Likewise."

Sieg roared as the stone pile was blown away in a blaze of ki.

"It seems that this guy has been giving you some trouble." Piccolo said as he threw off his cloak and turban in one fluid motion.

"Yeah, he's really strong." Gohan said.

"So what else is new?" Piccolo simply stated.

Sieg didn't like that surprise attack.

"Powerlevel over five hundred million."

Sieg noticed the green skin despite the distance.

"Piccolo? But he should be dead and there's no way he could have that much power. Guess he's been doing some training, not that it will do him much good anyway." Sieg flew into the air and met with them.

"Well well, if it isn't Piccolo. You always had a knack for coming in at inappropriate times." Sieg said with a grin.

"I've seen what you've done to the Earth and I don't like it. That is why I came here to personally make you pay for what you've done." Piccolo rolled his shoulders to get used to not having weights on them.

"I highly doubt you have the power to make me doing anything." Sieg replied.

Piccolo and the others got into fighting positions as they surrounded Sieg.

The android liked the odds.

"Let's dance." Then he disappeared.

"Goku! Behind you!" 18 yelled.

Sieg appeared behind Goku, trying to land a punch in his back, but Goku turned and caught the strike.

Sieg was somewhat surprised before Goku retaliated with his own punch, fazing the man.

"How could you follow me? You can't sense my presence." Sieg asked as he rubbed his face.

"We've got improvements." Goku replied.

Sieg's eyes looked at 18, just now noticing her increased power.

"So that's why. But that won't do you any good. I can fight forever and your organic bodies will soon tire."

Sieg rushed them at high speeds, getting in a few hits until Goku and Vegeta teamed up and he had to focus his fighting on them because he take them 1-on-1, but together they weren't such an easy battle.

As powerful as the others were, they had to back off or else get caught in the fighting.

Sieg was pushed to his limits against the two, but even that was barely keeping him from getting trashed by the two warriors.

The fighting was so fast that the three seemed to be fighting in different places at once.

After a powerful collision, Sieg dove into the pillars and flew to make them give chase, which they did.

Vegeta closed in fast, but Sieg sensed where he was and shot around a pillar to come along Vegeta, kicking him in the side and knocking him through several large rock faces.

"Vegeta!" Goku stopped to go help, but Sieg was already gathering ki in his hands.

"Knuckle Ball!" Sieg began to throw a barrage of blue balls that homed in on Goku.

The Saiyan fought off the balls as best as he could, but their numbers overwhelmed him and he was getting knocked around like a rag doll.

"Final Flash!"

Sieg looked up just in time to catch Vegeta's powerful beam with both hands.

"Die you freak!" Vegeta yelled as he put more power into his attack, shoving Sieg back little by little.

Sieg found the beam hard to battle as he was pushed into a pillar, before it crumbled and he was finally forced to the ground.

Vegeta snickered as he kept feeding more power into his attack, making sure to kill Sieg.

Sieg's feet were slowly sinking into the rock, but he couldn't gather the strength to fight back the beam. Then he had an idea.

If he couldn't beat it, use it.

"I think this belongs to you."

Sieg planted his right foot behind him as he actually grabbed the beam with his hands and spun around, guiding the beam around his body and throwing it back at Vegeta.

"What the…!" Vegeta was hammered by his own attack, knocking him out of the sky in a powerful explosion.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

Sieg turned to see Goku roar like an animal, vaporizing his Knuckle Balls with an exertion of his power.

"Damn you!" Goku launched at Sieg, throwing everything he had at the android.

Sieg slipped through every strike with a grin a they flew higher into the air.

"Your muscles are beginning to tire and your attacks are becoming slower and weaker. I'll make sure you have enough rest after this is over."

"Don't count on it!" Goku broke away and quickly gathered ki into his hands.

"Kamehameha!" He fired his traditional attack.

Sieg phased away, letting it harmlessly pass by.

"You are a stubborn one?"  
Goku doubled over as Sieg came from nowhere and slammed his fist into his stomach.

"But that's what I like about you." Sieg said before hammering his feet into Goku's chest with a bicycle kick and finishing him off with a small blast in the face.

Goku tumbled in the air a ways before recovering and charging with all of his power.

"Then you'll like this even more!" Goku's aura flashed gold as he charged.

Sieg responded by also charging.

Both reared back their right fist as gold and white shined around them.

"Super Dragon Fist!" A golden Shenron appeared around Goku as he punched.

Sieg's fist flared blazing red.

"TKO Punch!"

Both fists hit one another like two bombs, crushing the surrounding area even though they were high in the air.

Their powers seemed to explode behind them, red and gold like jet engines, completely consuming them both.

Suddenly, Goku was knocked away by Sieg's superior strength.

Sieg appeared in front of Goku and grabbed his face with his hand.

Goku struggled to break free as he kicked and punched wildly, but he was too weary to even scratch Sieg.

"Now where should I go?" Sieg looked at a spot to finish off Goku.

Then his eyes fell on Vegeta, who hadn't yet recovered from getting hit by his own blast.

"Game over."

Sieg repositioned himself and dove at phenomenal speed, setting the air on fire.

"Slam Dunk!"

Vegeta only had time to look up before Goku and Sieg crashed into him.

The entire battlefield along with everyone else was blown away by the magnitude of the explosion that consumed them.

After the light faded, nothing remained except a few large hills at the edge of a huge crater.

Sieg ascended as he gathered ki into his hands, forming twin balls of ki.

"Grand Slam!"

He threw the two balls, which then merged to form an even bigger ball of destructive force that headed at the center of the crater.

Suddenly, two bright streaks shot across the sky and collided with the attack, actually knocking it away to fly across the horizon before detonating with incredible power.

Sieg was curious by the intrusion and then saw the two and a smile grew on his face.

"So where have the two of you been? I guessed that you two ran away." Sieg chuckled.

"Think again. We've been training just so we could kick your ass!" Trunks yelled from below.

"Now we're going to show you what we've got!" Goten finished.

Sieg didn't seem scared at the slightest.

"Oh, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Bravo." Sieg mockingly clapped his hands.

"You may have grown stronger, but not even Goku and Vegeta at SS4 can match me. What makes you think you are any different?"

"Everything!" Both shouted as they powered up, almost recreating their previous encounter.

In an explosion of light that surprised the others that recovered, Goten and Trunks ascended to SS2.

Sieg's sensors read their power.

"So what, you're not even as strong as Vegeta at this level though I am impressed that you two were actually able to do it."

The two boys smirked.

"That's not all." The two got in mirrored stances.

"Fu…sion.." Both snapped their arms opposite of eachother.

"HAAA!" Then they touched fingers and an even brighter light encased them, so bright that everyone, even Sieg, had to cover their eyes.

"Oh yeah! I'm back and better than ever!" Said a new voice as the light faded to reveal only one where the two stood.

Sieg's sensors read a great increase in power.

"So Gotenks has decided to come out. This will be a real treat." Sieg said with a grin.

"Hi." Said SS3 Gotenks who did a few mid-air stretches.

"You have impressive power for a level 3, but only because you are fusion. Your power is almost as great as the two I've already beaten."

"I've only just begun, care to tango?" Gotenks said as Goku and Vegeta got to their feet.

"If you think you stand a chance?" Sieg welcomed Gotenks to fight him as his aura disappeared.

Gotenks looked back at Goku and Vegeta.

"I'll buy you some time to recover, but hurry. I'm not sure how long I'll last if he decides to get serious." Gotenks took off.

"Goku!"

Goku looked to see Krillin land next to him.

"Hey Krillin. How are you?" Goku asked.

An explosion lit up the sky and Gotenks crashed nearby, but was up and flying for another go.

"We're fine. You two got most of his attack." Krillin said as the others gathered around them.

"Yeah… man does he pack a punch." Goku said humorously until he was struck by intense pain.

"Here, you two will need these." Krillin tossed them each a Senzu.

"But Krillin, that means that there is only one left." Goku said.

"It's alright sensei. We'll manage. You need them more than we do right now." Uub cut in.

Goku smiled as he and Vegeta chewed and swallowed them.

"Thanks, now to end this."

xxxxxxxxxx

Gotenks and Sieg were battling incredibly, but Sieg was clearly the stronger as he punched the fusion away.

"Damn it! He's way worse than Buu." The fusion said as he felt his lip become warm and noticed that it had split wide open.

"It that all? I expected more of a challenge."

"You'll get it! Galactic Donuts!" Gotenks fired three rings that Sieg allowed to close on him, pinning his arms and legs to his sides.

Gotenks had a childish look as he flew closer.

"Oooo, did the android get caught in my little trap. What an idiot?"

Sieg didn't seem alarmed.

"I think it is you who is the idiot." With a quick flex of his arms, he shattered the rings like nothing at all.

Gotenks's mouth almost hit the ground, but he recovered with an overdramatic laugh.

"Ah ha! That was only the appetizer! Now how about the main course!"

Gotenks took a deep breath and blew, spitting out five ghost versions of himself.

"These are more improved versions because I'm more mature now." Said the fusion as the ghosts looked just like Gotenks himself, only they were still white.

"Yeah, we're gonna beat this guy!" Yelled a ghost as he and another high-five before exploding.

Sieg chuckled as Gotenks fumed.

"Well I haven't gotten _all_ of the bugs out. Ghost Kamikazes! Attack!"

The three charged with laughter, throwing punches and kicks at the man, who dodged and evaded all six limbs without effort.

"Kamehameha!" The three shouted before firing a triple beam at him.

Sieg phased away, but so did they.

"We got him!" Shouted the three as they appeared, but all they had were themselves.

"Uh oh."

The three detonated, making Gotenks smack his face in anger, muttering into his hand.

"Well what do you expect from a child." Sieg said behind Gotenks, who turned to face Sieg.

"A lot more than you think!" Gotenks took another breath and blew.

Instead the ghost shot out like a blast itself, laughing as it collided with Sieg, engulfing him in smoke.

"Oh yeah, I'm the greatest!" Gotenks struck a pose and flashed the peace sign.

"In your dreams, little boy."

Gotenks gulped in horror as the smoke cleared to reveal Sieg with his arms crossed, taking the brunt of the attack.

"That barely did anything at all, but this will. Obliteration Punt!"

Gotenks was smashed across the face by the exploding kick, sending him crashing to the ground.

"And it's good." Sieg's sensors detected more powers and turned to see everyone glaring at him.

"So you all want the same fate. Then come and get me." Sieg beckoned with his hands.

Everyone was ready to fight, but Goku and Vegeta stood in their way.

"We've got this. No need to get anyone else hurt." Goku said to them.

Sieg didn't seem worried that the two were confident in taking him alone.

"Bad move, even the two of you didn't last against me."

"Ready Vegeta?"

"Yeah, let's show this puppet what it means to face us."

Both began to power up even further.

Sieg's grin stayed on his face, then his sensors went off and he lost it almost immediately.

"No, it can't be. Their powerlevels are skyrocketing, but how could they have gotten this strong?"

Then his expression really changed.

"They're stronger than I am! It's impossible, I faced them before and they were nothing!"

With a combined yell, their power expanded like a shockwave, slamming into Sieg like a train, sending him flying a ways before he recovered.

After they finished, Goku and Vegeta were surrounded in bright gold auras.

"It seems you forgot that we Saiyans grow even stronger after near-death wounds. Now let's see how you feel when you're getting _your_ ass kicked." Vegeta said before both phased.

Sieg didn't even see the punch from Vegeta that slammed across his face, jerking his head to side.

Goku phased next to him and slammed a knee into his gut, doubling him over.

"How could mere organic beings get so strong?" Sieg heaved just before Vegeta nailed him with a flip kick to his chin, sending him flying backwards.

Goku appeared for another attack, but Sieg vanished and reappeared behind Goku.

Goku turned just in time to catch to punch thrown at him, surprising the android.

"You know you've lost. Just give it up." Goku said.

Sieg jerked his hand away.

"Me give up! You can't be serious. I'll never give up. This is too much fun!"

Sieg attacked Goku with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Goku blocked every single one without so much a smile.

"I am the Perfect assassin! I won't be beaten by inferior beings!" Sieg shouted during their fighting.

"Nothing is Perfect." Goku said before rushing Sieg with a punch to the stomach, stopping the man's assault.

Goku brought both of his hands together and delivered a powerful blow on Sieg's head, sending the android straight down with unbelievable force, causing the pillars to crumble around him.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was gathering ki to finish Sieg off.

"Big Bang Attack!"

The powerful ball shot down at the hole and exploded into a dome that seemed to grow bigger, annihilating everything it touched.

When the explosion died, all that was left was charred rock in an immeasurable crater.

The two waited, always expecting for the bad guy to return even though he shouldn't.

They were soon answered as Sieg thrust through the ground with his arm, pulling himself out of his grave.

The two were ready, but seeing that Sieg wasn't in good condition, they didn't make a move.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sieg was struggling to his feet, almost falling once, but he managed to keep his balance.

"What power? I never expected such an outcome."

In some explosion of insanity, Sieg began to chuckle, which became full blown laughter.

"Unreal! Yet I'm experiencing it with my own eyes!"

"I think he's lost it." Krillin whispered to 18.

18 just watched the man.

"For some reason, I doubt it."

xxxxxxxxxx

After about a minute of laughing, Sieg calmed down and slowly flew upwards where the two Saiyans were.

Goku and Vegeta got ready should he attack, but Sieg didn't do anything except stare at them with that malicious stare that pierced right through them like glass.

"Even after over 30 years of watching from my prison, you still surprise me. But I've also got a few surprises of my own."

Sieg clenched his fists and hunched over slightly as his bang waved in the wind.

The wind picked up even more and grew hot around Sieg's body, distorting his image.

"I don't like this." Goku said to Vegeta, who didn't say anything.

With a roar, Sieg's body was engulfed in a bright red aura, the heat so great that his coat and cap were incinerated to nothing.

Suddenly Vegeta recognized the aura.  
"Kakarot! He's using that damn technique of yours."

Goku let out a sound of surprise as he too recognized the aura.

Sieg snickered as his spiked black and red streaked hair could be seen clearly now as the fiery aura roared like an inferno around him.

"Yes I am. It's your famous Kaioken Attack. After you obtained the ability to transform, it became obsolete. I'm almost surprised that you still remembered it."

Sieg raised his right hand.

"That is why I stole your blood because you had that power, but I needed it from your Tan dien chakra. You see the body is comprised of meridians that regulate the flow of ki. Above that are the seven chakras. Each one has a specific purpose, like the third-eye chakra is used to sense another's presence. Others determine immunity, emotion, and a person's attitude. But the Tan dien chakra is the last one; the one that distributes all of the ki through the body and where all of the ki that you can summon resides. The blood there is rich in your power which I took to implant into myself. That is why I impaled your stomach, Goku. Your death was a secondary motive, but your blood is what I really desired to obtain absolute power."

Sieg's grin only grew wider.

"And I upgraded your ability to increase my power beyond even Omega Shenron. Now experience my Power Play!"

Sieg dashed in a red streak into the two, stopping right in front of them, but they seemed frozen in time to him.

"This is almost too easy."

With a single swipe, he knocked the two down like flies.

"But it will be entertaining none the less."

Goku and Vegeta recovered before they hit, but Sieg was already behind them.

"Too slow."

He then blasted the two away and started making sport with them, knocking them around like a cat does with a mouse before killing it.

"Come on! They need our help!" Piccolo commanded and everyone joined to aid their friends.

"Having fun yet?" Sieg asked as he pummeled both Goku and Vegeta with his incredible power, neither able to even raise a defense before they were thrashed.

"Because I am." Sieg gathered ki to kill them when several blasts hit him from behind.

They didn't damage him, but they did catch his attention.

"More lambs to the slaughter." Sieg's eyes flashed with bloodthirst, still holding onto his attack.

"Double Header!"

The group barely dodged the insanely powerful blast that scorched the air.

They split up, but Sieg moved the beam, incinerating everything in its path.

"It's not called Double Header for nothing!" Sieg said as he split the beam for each hand, increasing the destruction as he tried to hit them.

"You can't run forever!" Sieg yelled as the beam continued to destroy more and more.

"I'll get you all eventually!" He began to spin, making the two beams move faster.

His laughter could be heard over the destruction which soon became the cries of the warriors caught in the attack.

Moments later, Sieg stopped, standing in a wasteland of charred rock and fallen warriors.

"I think it's time to end this with Sudden Death."

Sieg floated high into the air til he was only a tiny dot in the sky.

He placed his hands together and pulled them apart, a crackling white ball of ki formed between them an instantly grew to fit his hands.

"This planet is dust." Sieg raised his hands as the ball continued to grow to gargantuan sizes, blocking out the sun.

xxxxxxxxxx

Goku and Vegeta burst from the rock, badly hurt, but still alive.

"Look!" Goku pointed to the sky to see the giant ball hoving above Sieg.

"Shit, it's as big as the moon!" Vegeta said in shock.

"We can't stop that kind of attack by ourselves. Vegeta, we have to fuse or else everyone and everything is destroyed. Gogeta is the only one who can stop him."  
The Prince nodded as they got to their feet, striking to pose for the fusion dance.

"Fu….sion…HAAA!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"One planet down, billions more to destroy!" Sieg threw his arms down and the massive ball slowly decended to the ground.

Suddenly a bright flash covered the battlefield, confusing the android.

Then something stopped his Sudden Death attack.

Beneath was a single person, holding it with one hand.

"My my, getting cocky aren't we?" Said the double voice.

With a flick of his wrist, the ball was sent right out of the atmosphere, flying into the endless void of space before exploding in a brilliant show of light and power.

The explosion gave off the distinction that there were two suns until it faded away.

"Looks like you could learn a lesson about manners." Said Gogeta with a big grin.

Sieg had a similar grin.

"Gogeta, the ultimate warrior."

Sieg phased just in front of the fusion.

While this was happening, the others surface from the ground, beaten, but alive.

Trunks and Goten had returned after the fusion ended.

Sieg cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"I wanted to face you for quite a while. How great this battle will be? The Perfect Assassin against the Greatest Warrior. Who will win?"

SS4 Gogeta just stared at the android.

"Sieg, you call yourself perfect yet all you are is a puppet. One that will be sent to the junk yard."

Sieg's grin didn't change even though he knew he was insulted.

"We'll see who survives. Power Play!"

Sieg was surrounded by his bright red aura.

"Time to die!" Sieg launched at Gogeta and plowed right in his face with a punch, knocking the fusion's face to the side.

Sieg didn't stop there as he arched over and kicked Gogeta in the back and a spin kick to the side of his head.

He blasted around as his fist surged with ki.

"TKO Punch!"

The sky changed colors before Sieg's attack exploded, consuming them both.

The others were shocked that Gogeta did nothing, but were even more shocked when the light disappeared.

Sieg was also shocked as Gogeta hadn't moved.

Gogeta turned his head back with a smirk and looked down at his chest where Sieg's fist was.

"You greatly overestimated yourself." He said as he pulled back his own fist and punched right through Sieg's stomach, the arm exiting through his back.

Sieg was in stunned awe as he hunched over as Gogeta pulled his arm out.

"I was merely testing you to see just how strong you were, but you aren't worth my time."

Sieg snarled as he regeneranted his stomach.

"I'll show you! Fireball!"  
Sieg pulled back his arm and threw his attack, but Gogeta knocked the ball away, not even singeing his fur.

"My turn." Gogeta aimed his hands at Sieg's body.

"Final Kamehameha!"

Sieg was hit full force by the blast, sending him into the ground before the blast exploded.

In the aftermath of the destruction, Sieg blasted out like a fiery red hornet.

"I'll kill you!"

Sieg used Instant Transmission to get behind Gogeta as he gathered ki into his hands.

"Double Header!"

Gogeta was consumed by the blast.

Sieg kept pouring all of his power at the fusion, but Gogeta wasn't affected at all as his arm shot out and grabbed Sieg's throat.

"You are clearly outmatched, Sieg. With the power of both Goku and Vegeta, there is nothing that can beat me. You're way out of your league." Gogeta said.

Sieg broke from Gogeta's grip, but only because the fusion allowed him to.

"So you think you've won, well think again." Sieg got back his grin.

"I also have Vegeta's blood in me as well." Sieg raised his left hand.

"I knew that my power was great, but couldn't match the fusion, Gogeta. Therefore I devised a plan to obtain greater power. Sometimes you have to use your own enemies' weapons against them to win a battle."

Sieg lanced the fingers of both hands together.

Strangely, a heartbeat could be heard from Sieg as his body surged with incredible power. His muscles swelled slightly as his red aura turned black and grew larger by the second.

Red lightning sparked from his body and struck wildly around him.

"Rrraaaahhh!"

Sieg's arms snapped back as the black aura became a tornado and sucked in the surrounding area.

Many of the warriors held onto whatever theycould find as the wind ripped up large rocks and collided with Sieg's aura before they were destroyed.

Soon the destruction ended and Sieg's black aura disappaered to show him hunched over.

When he straightned, his body was slightly taller and more powerfully built.

When he opened his eyes, his once clear retinas were now blood red.

"How do you like me now?" Sieg's voice still raspy, but hinted with pure evil that no mortal being could ever comprehend.

Gogeta shrugged.

"So you're a little bigger, so what? That won't change the outcome of this fight."

Gogeta charged with a punch, but Sieg caught it before it could land.

"Huh?"

Sieg chuckled as he punched with his free hand, but Gogeta was quick enough to catch it.

"Now you will feel the power of a god!" Sieg's black aura flared around him as he tried to overpower the fusion.

"God my ass!" Gogeta pushed back, both in a stalemate.

The heavens quaked and the earth shook from the strain of the power building from the two.

xxxxxxxxxx

18 tried to determine how strong they were to see who was the stronger, but when she tried to register, her eyes burned like fire and she recoiled with a shriek, clutching her eyes like a flare had been shined in them.

"18!" Krillin shouted as he ran to help his wife.

"Their powers are too much. I can't even measure them without risking my systems to fry." She said as she removed her hands from her face and blinked a few times.

"I'll alright, but at the moment I can't even imagine how strong they are. Sieg may very well have become a god."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Is this all you've got?" Gogeta asked with a smirk.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Sieg replied.

Both broke their bout and instead tried to win in skill.

Both darted along the battlefield with immeasurable speed.

Everytime they clashed, they left afterimages of their fight as if frozen in time.

The fight was close, but only time would tell.

"Eat this!" Sieg formed a ki bat and began to unleash a vicious assault on the fusion.

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry!" Gogeta formed a ki sword and blocked the strike.

Sieg growled as he kept swinging, but Gogeta was able to parry every blow.

Sieg backed off and formed another in his hand and began to renew his attack.

"You're finished! With your blood fused inside me, my power is limitless!" Sieg sung both bats down, shattering Gogeta's sword.

"Obliteration Punt!"

Sieg swung his foot, but Gogeta barely avoided it and hammered the android with a kick of his own, sending him into the ground and upheaving great hunks of earth.

Sieg appeared begin Gogeta with a grin.

"Is that all?" Sieg struck, but Gogeta also used Instant Transmission to get away.

"I'm just getting warmed up."

Sieg turned and dodged a punch for his face, catching it with his hands and using Gogeta's own momentum to throw him at the ground.

He raised his right arm and a humming yellow ball formed in his palm.

"Grand Slam!"  
Sieg pulled back his arm and threw the ball.

Gogeta saw it coming and backflipped, kicking it right back at Sieg, who swatted it away.

"You may have been able to counter my last Sudden Death! Well how about an even stronger one!"

Sieg raised his hands and the massive ball almost instantly formed above him, crying out of destruction as it shined brightly in the air.

"Here's a going away present from me to you!"

Sieg thrust his arms and the ball once again fell to the Earth, the polarity of the two giants causing the ground to rip itself apart.

"I win!" Sieg laughed.

Gogeta landed on the ground, gathering all of his ki.

"I don't think so! Final Kamehameha!"

The massive blast Gogeta shot destroyed his surroundings from the kick alone.

The two attacks headed for one another and smashed together, shattering the ground below along with several cities that were hit by the shockwave.

Gogeta was having trouble against the power of Sieg's attack.

The comparison was like a toothpick holding back a basketball.

"Not so easy this time is it?" Sieg yelled as he watched from above.

"I can't lose. Everyone is counting on me!"

With a primal roar, Gogeta used all of his strength in one final burst.

His blast magnified several fold and shoved the ball back faster and faster.

Sieg seemed surprised, but wasn't stupid enough to try to fight back his own attack and so phased away to let it fly unchallenged.

Down below, Goku and Vegeta were on their backs, completely exausted.

"Damn! Our fusion wore out." Vegeta groaned.  
"Now Sieg's even stronger and we don't have the power to fight him." Goku added as they sat up, but realizing they were no longer SS4.

"Shit!" Vegeta cursed.

Sieg floated down with a grin on his face.

"So Gogeta's gone. What a shame? He was so much fun to play with." Sieg said as the two tried to stand, but their energy was almost gone.

"What now, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not sure, Vegeta. If Gogeta wasn't enough then was else is there?"

Vegeta smacked Goku over the head.

"Ow, why'd you that?" Goku whined as he rubbed his head.

"The Spirit Bomb, the Spirit Bomb! It's our last hope and you're the only one who can do it." Vegeta whispered.

"Oh yeah, ha. I guess I forgot." Goku grinned goofily.

Vegeta sighed, wondering how his rival was able to surpass him yet he couldn't remember anything but food.

Goku got serious.

"Do you think it will work?"

"How the hell should I know? It's all we've got and I doubt he'll let us try fusion again because it'll take another hour until we can." Vegeta replied.

Everyone flew around them to see if they were alright.

"Grandpa?" Pan said as he hugged her grandfather's neck.

"Hey Pan. Are you ok? Anybody hurt?" He asked.

"Just a few minor bruising and scrapes, nothing we can't handle." Piccolo stated.

"Hello! Are you finished with this group morale session?" Sieg yelled as he walked over, taking his time in reaching them.

"The Spirit Bomb is our last chance at beating him. We'll buy you the time you need, Dad." Gohan said.

"Don't worry about us. We'll keep this guy busy." Goten and Trunks knocked fists to show they were ready.

The others showed their agreement to face the superpowered being to give Goku enough time to create the Spirit Bomb.

"Kakarot."  
Goku turned to Vegeta.

"Don't screw this up. If this doesn't work; I'll kill you in the afterlife."

Goku smiled.

"Ok Vegeta. I'm on it."

Vegeta transformed to SS2 as everyone else powered up to face Sieg as Goku raised his arms and began to levitate higher into the air.

"Let's go!" The group shouted and charged Sieg.

Sieg grinned. "Let's play."

xxxxxxxxxx

Goku fought the pain in his body.

"Please everyone. I call upon the mountains, the seas, the forests, and all living creatures who cry out for justice. Please, lend me your strength to vanquish this evil."

All across the universe, people of many different species and the planets themselves heard Goku's call and began to lend their energy to him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sieg's laughter echoed loudly as he toyed with the remaining fighters.

His speed and strength couldn't even be fathomed by their combined effort.

Sieg was enjoying giving them pain because no matter how hard they tried to hurt him, they might as well stand still and be shot down like targets.

"Your rebellion is futile."

Sieg dashed at the group, charaging right through them and knocking them down like bowling pins.

"I am immortal!"  
He smashed his fist across Vegeta's face.

"I am invincible!"

He took down both Trunks and Goten with a swing from his bat.

"I will never die!"

He charged up his finger and blasted the others away.

"I am beyond perfection!"

He aimed a fist and released a barrage of Knuckle Balls, pummeling all of them.

"I am Sieg, God of Death and Destruction!"

He shouldered his bat as the group flew at him.

"Your combined power is nothing to mine!"

He grabbed the bat with both hands.

"Balmung Swing!"

He swung the bat, sending an actual wave of ki with the swing.

The group stopped and was hit by the growing wall that swept over them and crashed like a tsunami on the beach.

"I have no equal."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Spirit Bomb above Goku had grown to an enormous size, and more ki was still filling it up.

_"Just a little more. I can feel it."_

xxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta was fueled by rage which made him almost unstoppable except he was facing an android with unlimited power, but that never stopped him.

"Come on Sieg! Show me what you've got!" Vegeta attacked with a barrage of punches in the android's face, but Sieg didn't bat an eye.  
"Gladly." Sieg slapped Vegeta's arms away and kicked him in the stomach and uppercut him in the chin.

While Vegeta was airborne, Sieg phased above him and fell, hitting Vegeta in the stomach, using his body to cushion his fall.

Vegeta cried in pain as blood flew from his mouth.

"Father!" Trunks flew in and hit Sieg right in the face as did Goten, but the android grabbed their limbs and beat them together before smashing them on the ground.

"Kamehameha!" Came a combined yell.

Sieg let go of the two boys and knocked away Pan and Gohan's attack.

"Mortals."

Sieg was behind them and took them both out with a single kick.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin shouted.

Sieg turned and destroyed the disk with his bat.

"Is this all the strongest fighters in the universe can muster against me?"

18 flew in and unleashed a barrage of blasts, but they were all knocked away.

"Alright, I'm batting 1,000!"

"Special Beam Cannon!"

Sieg turned and swatted it away as well, but Piccolo was wise to that and phased while he was distracted.

He clentched his hands together and formed a ki ball.

"Mokosen….!"  
Sieg turned as Piccolo placed his hands in his face.

"HAAA!"

Sieg was completely consumed by the energy.

After the smoke cleared, Sieg didn't have a scratch on him.

"Nice move." Sieg placed his hands in Piccolo's face.

"Let me try?"

Piccolo crossed his arms before Sieg fired, blasting the Namek regardless and sending him flying into a small rock face.

"Change to chocolate!"

The pink beam struck Sieg, but nothing happened.

Uub was surprised at this.

"You think your pathetic ability will work on a god." Sieg threw his bat at the human, nailing the boy in the head, knocking him out like a light.

Sieg looked around, seeing some of the warriors trying to get up.

"Begone." With a simple wave of his hand, his ki exploded outwards, wiping out the group like a hurricane in a matter of seconds.

Sieg seemed pleased at the results, then his sensors picked up an increasing power above him.

"What could generate so much power?" Sieg asked without surprise as he turned to see a massive ball hanging above Goku.

Sieg snickered.

"Oh how marvelous that you would give me the honor of your Spirit Bomb. Too bad it won't work." Sieg's black aura surrounded him to back up his claim.

Goku looked down as the massive ball hummed and shined brightly.

"We'll see, Sieg! This ends now!"

With a great heave, he cast his arms down and the enormous ball plummeted towards the android.

Sieg braced himself as his black aura grew to incredible sizes.

"Let's see who is stronger!"

Just before the ball hit, Sieg slammed his hands into the ball with all his power, stopping it dead in its tracks.

The shockwave crated the ground at his feet, but Sieg didn't budge as he withstood the force of all the power in the universe.

xxxxxxxxxx

Goku couldn't believe his eyes. Sieg was fighting back the Spirit Bomb.

"Oh man, and I have no more power to give. I'm sorry. This was our last hope, but it wasn't enough."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sieg snickered evilly as he gave the ball a hard shove, moving it upwards ever so slowly.

The outward force between the two battling entities managed to blow off the dirt and debris of the fighters.

xxxxxxxxxx

18 managed to regain consciousness and was stunned like Goku to see Sieg winning the battle.

"His power is unstoppable. How can we hope to beat him?"

18 suddenly noticed that Sieg's power seemed to fluctuate at a rhythm that only her android systems were detecting.

It felt just like a heartbeat and right where the heart should be.

"That must be it. I've got to try." She slowly got to her feet, feeling the last bit of her power fading, meaning she only had one shot to do it.

"It has to work!" She took off right for Sieg.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sieg was grinning as he fought the Spirit Bomb.

"Amazing power. I am impressed, but I am a god! I can't be beaten!" With a mighty thrust, he threw the Spirit Bomb away.

"And for good measure!" Sieg threw a black ball of ki that struck the Spirit Bomb, causing it to explode high above them.

"Hahahaha! I told you! Now nothing stands in my way of destroying the entire universe!"

"Sieg!"

The android turned to see 18 flying right at him, her fist cocked to strike.

"You pathetic copy! You just don't understand that I can't be killed by the likes of you!"

18 continued to fly as she struck with all her might.

"RRRRrrrrrr!" Her fist struck his chest, piercing Sieg's body.

Sieg was surprised, then he became angered.

"You bitch!"

He tore her hand from his chest and snapped it like a brittle twig, making the woman scream in agony before he kicked her in the stomach, shutting up her cries before letting her go to fall on the ground.

Sieg grinned as his chest healed itself.

"Whatever you tried to do won't work. I can heal any damage done to my body. But what could I expect from an inferior creation."

Sieg aimed his hand at her as a dark red ki ball blazed to kill her.

Suddenly the area where he was struck began to shine.

Sieg stopped and looked down at the light, which peeled away the skin and light streaked form the opening.

"What did you do?" Sieg demanded as he tried to stop the light, but it was inside and he could do nothing.

Now 18 was the one to grin.

"You said I was merely a copy, so I suspected that if I had a bomb inside me, then so would you."

Sieg's eyes widened at her words.

"And another thing; Siegfried wasn't completely invincible. He had one fatal weakness, just like you."

Sieg's entire body began to glow as the bomb was primed to detonate.

"NO! This can't be! I was supposed to be the most powerful warrior in all existence!"

Sieg glared at 18.

"Then if I die! Then I'm taking you with me!"

Sieg dove at the helpless woman, but she vanished before he could grab her.

He crashed, but got to his knees as his body flashed rapidly.

"NOOOOO!"  
He was consumed by an explosion more powerful than any warhead could fathom that expanded outwards for miles, annihilating everything in its way.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the explosion died away, Goku appeared with everyone wrapped around him.

"That was too close for comfort." Goku sighed with relief as everyone got off.

"So we won. I hope we never have to go through that again." Gohan said with a little laugh.

"But so many people have died and most of the planet has been hurt by Sieg. How can we hope to fix all of this."

Piccolo grinned as he raised a hand and seven balls homed in around him from great distances.

"Piccolo? Are these?" Goku asked.

"Yes, Goku. These are the Dark Star Dragonballs. This was also why I came back. Should we defeat Sieg, they could restore the Earth and all the lifes Sieg took."

"But won't the Evil Shenrons come back?" Gohan asked.

"Once the Dragonballs are used, I will return to Heaven and the balls will become inert, making sure that they can never be used again." Piccolo explained.

"But Piccolo?" Gohan tried to say, but he sighed in defeat that he had to see his teacher leave once again.

The tall Namek grinned and patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it kid. I'll always be watching over you and your family."

Gohan smiled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

The balls shined as Goku stood over them.

"Rise Shenron!" He commanded.

The sky blackened and lighting crackled across the sky and the Red Shenron was summoned.

"Who summons me so that I may grant them any one wish that they desire." Shenron asked.

"Shenron, please restore the Earth and the lives that the android Sieg has destroyed as if he never came!" Goku shouted.

"Your wish is granted!" With a flash from his eyes, everything returned to normal.

People woke as if they had suddenly fallen asleep, not knowing what had happened in the past several days.

"It has been done! Farewell!" Shenron returned to the Dragonballs and the balls rose high into the air and took off in different directions.

Piccolo nodded as he began to float away.

"It was good to see all of you again. I'll see you in the next life! See you around, Gohan!" Piccolo said as he slowly faded away.

"Goodbye, Piccolo!" Gohan waved as Piccolo waved back before he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hours had passed and everyone was in the hospital, bandaged and in a great deal of pain.

18 had a cast for her broken arm and patches on her body as her husband was on a bed in a full body cast.

The others had similar treatments from their battle wounds.

"Hey everybody!" Bulma shouted as she and Bra brought Vegeta in who was in a wheelchair, not liking the idea of being so vulnerable.

Everybody replied with a simple hello and waved if they even had an arm to wave with.

"The doctor said that with some of the wounds you guys had that you're even lucky to be alive."

Bulma sat down in a chair next to Vegeta, who grunted and crossed his arms in front of his chest as his son lay on a hospital bed with a bandaged head and chest.

"He said it could take weeks or even months before any of you can get out of bed."

"I know, that's why I love it so I can take care of my boys." Chi Chi said as she spoon fed Goku who loved the attention, but Gohan and Goten groaned at the idea of their mother making them study and they had no way to get out.

Pan was quite possibly the least hurt as she only had a small bandage on her cheek and a bandage wrapped on her head, which was mostly covered by her bandana.

"Well I still have the last Senzu that Korin gave me." Krillin grinned as he waved the bag.

Unknowing to him, the bag had gotten a small hole in the bottom during the fight, making the bean fall out and roll down his body and land on the floor in the center of the room.

"It's mine!" Vegeta dashed for the bean, looking very funny as he tried to move the wheelchair as fast as he could with his arms.

All at once, everyone dove for bean.

"I got it!" Trunks shouted.

"Hands off, brat!"

Vegeta punched his own son and swiped the bean away and tried to eat it as everyone else pounced on him and it was every man for himself as they wrestled around on the floor.

More howls came from the pile, but nobody was willing to give it up.

Suddenly, the bean was slapped from somebody's hand and went flying out an open window!"

Everyone looked down to see it on the ground below their two-story drop.

"I'm getting it!" Goten tried to dive through the window, but Vegeta was adamant about getting that bean as he grabbed the boy.

"Not on your life!" And the man threw Goten across the room and they all scrambled out the door to get it, leaving a very bewildered group of women.

"Hey wait for me!" Goku shouted as he hopped on crutches to go after them, turned down the hall.

Chi Chi, Pan, Bra, 18, Marron, and Bulma sighed in exasperation as the entire hospital shook from the fight to reach the bean, followed by more cries of pain.

xxxxxxxxxx

In hell, Dr. Gero was furious at seeing the loss of Android 1.

"I can't believe it! After all the years, my dream was finally about to come true and it gets snatched by one of my very own creations!"

The Doctor sighed as he leaned against the bars.

Suddenly a shadow covered him and he looked up to see who it was, and he would have had a heart attack if he still had a heart.

"Android Number 1!" He gasped.

The man snickered as his trenchcoat hung down and his cap only showing his red and black bang.

"Hello, Doctor. Long time no see."

Sieg grabbed the doctor's throat and pulled, crushing the bars with Gero's body.

Gero tried to speak, but Sieg wasn't going to let him.

"I still remember when you sent me to that prison all those years ago.

Sieg increased his grip around Gero's throat.

"We're going to spend _all_ eternity together."  
Gero screamed as his bottom half was blown away and the android tossed his body over a cliff.

In the other prison, Dr. Myuu was snickering, until Sieg burst through the bars and grabbed him by his clothes.

"Vait! Vait! I don't vant any trouble. It was Gero who made you, not me! Please don't hurt me!" Myuu begged.

"I don't care. Hell is mydomain now and I intend to make everyone suffer my wrath." Sieg snickered.

Myuu screamed as he was thrown through the concrete prison.

Sieg punched through the wall like paper as he scanned Hell for more victims.

"But until then. Beware Goku. I will find a way out even if I have to make one."

Sieg's eyes flashed blood red as his grin became bloodthirsty.

"You haven't seen the last of me. Death is only the beginning."

xxxxx

Thank all of you for reading my story and I hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews and I wish the best of luck to all fellow writers out there. Believing in your story is what makes it great. Many famous authors like Tolkien and beyond wouldn't be famous if they never bothered to write and publish their works.

So I'll say goodbye for now. But I'll never give up the love of writing. There are so many ideas and possibilities that I have yet to attempt so you writers out there keep striving with your beliefs and imaginations to come forth for others to experience and appreciate.


End file.
